How did this happen?
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: The third story in the miscommunication mini-series. A Shakespearean play that is taken to new heights with the soul reaper cast. HitsuKarin. Now the whole play with commentary. Rated T for fighting scenes and general content but it's been cleaned up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

"I can't believe this happened?!" Tatsuki yelled out in the middle of the school yard as Karakura High School was letting out. The high school students didn't pay attention to her, it seemed like she was getting more annoyed than usual lately. It certainly could not be due to the little known fact that she was now in charge of the drama club and, by default, forced to direct the school's fall play. This year's play will be the Shakespearean classic Romeo and Juliet. If it wasn't enough that she was the director, most of the drama club refused to participate in the play all because she was the director of the play. I mean is it really her fault that she wants the play to go off perfectly and if she just happened to encourage (*cough*threaten*cough*) the cast to do well, they all suddenly abandon her.

"I can't believe that group. I wasn't going to hurt them." Tatsuki was still ranting in the middle of the school yard when she saw Ichigo walk past heading toward the street.

"ICHIGO!" Tatsuki ran over to him and stood in his way. Ichigo looked down at her and shyly waved a hand (**A/N: guess who?**)

"Hi, Tatsuki." Ichigo stated to the girl.

"Listen, I need some help with something." Ichigo leaned toward her to listen better, "I am directing the drama play this year and the drama cast ran out on me!"

"Why did they do that?" Ichigo asked, Tatsuki ignored his slight behavior glitch.

"Well, apparently I am a little too forceful to be a director. So I need to find 21 people to play the characters. Will you be one of them?" Tatsuki asked sweetly. Ichigo thought about this for a moment and realized that he would be around so many cute girls, he started to blush and his eyes began glazing over.

"Um, Ichigo?" Tatsuki waved her hand in front of his face getting his attention as he looked back down to her.

"Of course, I'd love to." Ichigo gladly agreed.

"That's great, now if you can help me round up twenty more people we'll be all set." Tatsuki exclaimed.

"So, I can nominate anyone to perform in the play?"

"That's right." Tatsuki answered and Ichigo's face twisted into an evil grin with an evil glint sparkling in his eye.

"Then, I know someone who can be in this play. . ." Tatsuki leaned up to him as he whispered a name into her ear and her face lit up in satisfaction.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Tatsuki proudly stated.

…………….

Toshiro Hitsugaya was walking home from "high school", better known as the living nightmare when he met up with Karin Kurosaki at the soccer field.

"Hey, Toshiro." Karin greeted him as he nodded his head in response.

"Are you ready to study?" Toshiro asked as they both walked over to a picnic table.

"Yeah, but why are we studying out here?" Karin asked as she sat down across from him and taking out her math notebook.

"It's because of your brother. He's been acting strange lately. I don't want to risk another attack."

"What do you mean he's been acting strange?" Karin asked as she passed her notebook over to Toshiro showing him her homework so far. He continued talking as his eyes scanned the paper.

"For one, he's been following me everywhere. Then there was the time he tried to kill me. Thanks again, for that." Toshiro glared at Karin who gulped and grinned sheepishly.

"Look, no one else knows and it'll be kept a secret. You don't have to worry about that." Karin reassured him as he looked back down to her paper. Toshiro then started showing her where she got her math problems wrong and how to get the correct answer.

"What are they talking about?" Ichigo peeked from behind a tree as he watched Karin and Toshiro on a park bench.

"Karin says they were only studying the other night but I can't be too sure. Since Ichigo isn't back yet, it is up to me, Kon, to keep Karin safe and out of trouble." Kon proudly stated in Ichigo's body before he jumped behind the tree when Toshiro glanced up in his direction.

"I've got to be quiet. Ichigo will want to know I've done a good job and maybe even Rukia will be so grateful for my helping she'll give me a big hug." Hearts started appearing in Kon's eyes as he dreamed of Rukia's grateful attitude.

"Now, I just have to keep an eye on . . ." Kon peeked around the tree at the picnic table that was now empty, "them."

"Where did they go?" Kon asked as he looked around the park for the two.

At that moment, Toshiro and Karin were walking back to her house to finish studying. There was always someone at the Kurosaki clinic. Karin and Toshiro walked into the Kurosaki house to find it empty. There was a note on the fridge to let the occupants know her dad was at an emergency at a nearby hospital and Yuzu went out for groceries.

"Not again, I thought for sure someone would be here." Karin complained as she threw her book bag and soccer bag on the couch in the living room.

"Oh well, let's finish studying. I can wait here until your sister gets back." Toshiro explained as he sat at the kitchen table. Karin joined him after she picked up her math notebook from her bag.

"And then maybe you could share some of your cooking tips with Yuzu. I know she'd appreciate that." Toshiro glared at her, still not enjoying the reminder of his embarrassing class. They continued to study until they heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." Karin called from the kitchen table. Tatsuki walked into the house and greeted Karin.

"Hello, Karin. Hi Toshiro," Tatsuki greeted and was a little surprised to see Toshiro here with Karin.

"I'm helping her study." Toshiro stated in the hopes of avoiding any more confusion.

"It's okay. I came to see if Ichigo is here." Tatsuki asked Karin and ignored Toshiro's grunt of annoyance.

"No, he's not here yet. Can I take a message?" Karin asked as Tatsuki came further into the house.

"That's alright I'll talk to him at school tomorrow." Tatsuki explained as she looked from Karin to Toshiro and back again.

"What are you looking at, Tatsuki?" Toshiro asked the high school student.

"I'm directing a play for my high school, you remember Toshiro." Toshiro nodded at the memory, "Well I am looking for volunteers and your name came up on the list."

"What do you mean?" Toshiro hesitated in asking.

"I mean that someone volunteered you to be in the play." Toshiro closed his eyes and knew the one person to do this: Ichigo. Oh, there would be sweet revenge and he won't even see it coming.

"I'm not interested." Toshiro kindly responded looking down at the homework on the desk.

"Really, bummer, I was hoping you'd accept. Well, in case you change your mind, the drama club meets during third period." Toshiro perked up and glanced at Tatsuki's back as she turned to go out the front door. Third period just happened to be the same period as Home Economics.

"Wait a moment." Tatsuki turned back and looked at Toshiro who appeared to be interested.

"Does being in the drama club mean you only skip class?" Toshiro asked in genuine curiosity.

"Not really, you will get extra credit for your literature classes and the third period teacher would give credit in their class for participating." Tatsuki explained and Toshiro pondered this for a moment.

"Very well, I'll be in the play. Which one are we doing?" Toshiro asked as Tatsuki beamed.

"We're doing Romeo and Juliet, but we need more people to be in the play. You see, the drama club sort of ran out on me and now the only people that are in the play are you and Ichigo." Tatsuki scratched the back of her head with her right hand.

"So then Ichigo nominated me, I take it." Toshiro stated. This was confirmed when Tatsuki gave a quick nod in the affirmative.

"Then, we can nominate anyone we think could do well?"

"That's right."

"Since that's the case I know some more cast members that would enjoy being in the play." Toshiro took a piece of notebook paper and wrote down a list of names and handed it to Tatsuki who smiled again. Only a few more people and they would be all set.

……………………

The next day after school there were about twenty people assembled in the auditorium for the drama club. Between Ichigo, Tatsuki and Toshiro they had gathered enough "volunteers" to perform the play.

"Why do we have to be here?" Ikkaku grumbled as he stood beside Yumichika, Renji, Rukia and "Ichigo".

"We're here to help Captain Hitsugaya." Yumichika quietly whispered into his friend's ear.

"Why would he need help?" Ikkaku challenged.

"So you didn't hear?" Ikkaku stared at his teammate and Yumichika grimmed.

"Hear what?" Ikkaku asked.

While everyone else was meandering around the auditorium Yumichika quickly and quietly filled Ikkaku in on the details of the incidents from the past couple of weeks. Upon finishing his tale Ikkaku burst out laughing, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Did you have to tell him?" Renji yelled at Yumichika who shrugged his shoulders, both ignoring Ikkaku. Renji quickly shut Ikkaku up with a swift punch in the gut, causing the man to double over in pain glaring daggers at the red head.

"Alright, everyone," the fight that was about to start was halted as everyone turned their attention to Tatsuki who stood on top of a soap box with a clipboard in her hand.

"It looks like we have barely enough people to perform the play." Tatsuki began but was interrupted by Kon in Ichigo's body. Ichigo still wasn't back yet.

"That's because you dragged in people from outside the school." Kon stated and Tatsuki kicked him in the stomach.

"Hey, Ichigo are you alright?" Ganju Shiba asked as he knelt down to Ichigo rolling on the floor.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to be here?" Hanataro Yamada timidly asked as he shuffled his feet back and forth.

"Yes, the principal said it was okay since we couldn't get anyone else from the school to participate. Now, back to business," Tatsuki ignored Ichigo on the floor, "now we have gone through the cast list and we have picked out who is to play what part."

"Isn't it typical for people to try out for these parts?" Keigo Asano asked the scary Tatsuki who glared at him.

"Yes, that's true but we can't for two reasons: 1) there isn't anyone who can judge talent that will help and 2) I am NOT going to sit through two dozen attempts to act." Tatsuki demanded as she posted the cast list on a wall.

The group of collected cast members gathered around the paper and started reading off the list:

_Montague house:_

_Romeo Montague – Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Lord Montague –Reichi Oshima_

_Lady Montague – Chizuru Honsho_

_Mercutio - Ganju Shiba_

_Benvolio - Ikkaku Madarame_

_Balthasar - Hanataro Yamada_

_Abram -Shinji_

_Capulet house:_

_Juliet Capulet – _

_Lord Capulet – Shinji Hirako_

_Lady Capulet – Orihime Inoue_

_The Nurse – Rangiku Matsumoto_

_Tybalt – Ichigo Kurasaki_

_Paris – Renji Abarai_

_Sampson – Keigo Asano_

_Gregory – Mizuiro Kojima_

_Peter - Kagine_

_Neutral characters:_

_Friar Lawrence – Yasutora Sado_

_Prince Escalus – Yumichika Ayasegawa_

_Friar John – Uryu Ishida_

_The apothecary –Mizuho Asano_

_The chorus – Rukia Kuchiki_

The group looked at the list and picked up a character summary from the table beside the cast list. Orihime and Uryu were looking over the cast list and noticed someone was missing.

"Tatsuki, you're missing someone." Orihime pointed to the blank spot beside Juliet's name.

"We certainly can't do the play Romeo and Juliet without a Juliet." Uryu stated as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah, well . . ." Tatsuki quickly glanced to Toshiro who was on the ground floor leaning against the elevated stage reading his character summary.

"You see, we haven't been able to find someone to be a Juliet for our Romeo." Tatsuki quietly whispered to the pair, they didn't notice Ganju until he opened his big mouth.

"You mean because he's so short." Ganju stated very loudly. Toshiro gritted his teeth as several tick marks appeared over his head.

"Hey, who turned the air conditioner on?" Chizuru asked as she wrapped her arms around her torso trying to warm herself.

"I don't know but they better fix it, or else I will!" Mizuho threatened, all the soul reapers looked down to Toshiro Hitsugaya, a.k.a. the air conditioner, shaking with silent rage at Ganju.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_ Toshiro thought to himself as he folded the character summary under his arm and walked out of the auditorium to head back home to Orihime's house.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rangiku around lately?" Yumichika was the first to notice the buxom lieutenant was missing and had been missing for several days.

"Yeah, where is she?" Ikkaku chimed in but the group of soul reapers just shrugged their shoulders. If only they knew . . .

……………………

"Rangiku are you sure you know where Toshiro is?" Ichigo yelled to the lieutenant as she jumped in the air "leading" him somewhere.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Don't you trust me?" Rangiku paused and looked to the substitute soul reaper with puppy dog eyes and just enough bottom lip to pout.

"Well, yeah I do but we've been running for how many days?"

"It's been three!" Ririn ground through her teeth as she still clung to Ichigo's shoulders for dear life. I mean running on the ground was no problem but, _thousands of feet in the air_! Now that would scare any flightless person, did I mention she CAN'T FLY!!

"Yeah, I'm sure we would have run into him by now?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head and Rangiku stared at him in shock.

'_Does he really not know where he is? We must be over China by now! Ichigo can't be this dumb . . .'_ Rangiku thought to herself as she saw Ichigo make a few figures on his hand as he tried to re-trace their steps.

'_Then again, the idiot is too focused on attacking my captain to tell the difference. Honestly if we were at the North Pole he wouldn't even know it!'_ Rangiku glared at him and her hand twitched in annoyance at his absolute stupidity.

"Man, I'm getting tired of this." Ichigo complained as he turned around to face the direction they had just come from.

'_NOW HE'S GETTING TIRED!?!'_ Rangiku and Ririn yelled the same thoughts with jaws touching the ground and scowls on their faces.

"This is too much trouble. Toshiro isn't worth it." Ichigo didn't see Rangiku growl at him and her hand touch her sword. Honestly, she could attack him for being so rude to her captain! Then again, she does want him to back off. Maybe this isn't a bad thing.

"Well, since you feel that way let's head back home. Come on, Ichigo." Rangiku gladly led him back - in the right direction - to Karakura.

…………………

Back in the auditorium, Tatsuki was still talking to Uryu and Orihime after making sure Ganju was thrown in a corner left alone to read his summary.

"So why did you cast Toshiro to be Romeo if you didn't have a Juliet in mind?" Uryu asked as Orihime looked at her friend.

"Well, we weren't planning on making him Romeo at first. You see we were talking about it in front of the girl's locker room after gym yesterday afternoon. Somehow word got around that Toshiro was going to be in the play. A few girls ran up to me and asked me what part he would be playing. I said I didn't know but they said he would be a perfect Romeo. I kind of suggested that he could be cast as that part and before I knew it over fifty tickets were sold for the play." Tatsuki stared down at her feet as she shuffled them back and forth.

"Wait, we're selling tickets for the students to see this play?" Orihime asked in confusion as Renji walked up behind Tatsuki to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, by that time we couldn't cast anyone else as Romeo. His . . . um . . . physical attributes was not taken into account. And it was already too late." Orihime and Uryu along with Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kon were staring at Tatsuki as they all overheard this explanation.

"Yeah, I know. So we have to find someone who can match Toshiro unfortunately there's no one in our school who does. So, we'll have to find someone outside the school." Tatsuki bashfully explained.

"So, why are we selling tickets to the play?" Orihime's question caused everyone but Tatsuki to anime drop.

"That's your question?" Tatsuki asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I didn't know we were selling tickets." Orihime honestly stated and Tatsuki shook her head but explained anyway.

"The drama club is broke, there is no money. The play is the only way for the drama club to make any money and it's open to the entire town. Anyone can come as long as they buy a ticket." Tatsuki said.

"So anyone can come?" Rukia walked up and asked her.

"Yeah, that's right. Do you have someone in mind?" Tatsuki asked and Rukia simply beamed.

……………………

Toshiro was leaving the auditorium when he saw Karin heading his direction. As usual, she was carrying her bag of soccer balls. She didn't bring her school books because she was doing better in math, she still needed tutoring but at least she wouldn't fail now.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Karin called out to Toshiro as he stopped at a picnic table on the school grounds.

"I was just in the drama club meeting for the school play." Toshiro explained as he sat down, Karin joined him.

"We got our parts and the character summaries. Apparently we'll be getting the script tomorrow as soon as all the copies are made." Toshiro explained as he looked over to the sunset. For the first time in weeks, he wasn't at his spot on the hill.

"So what part did you get?" Karin asked him. The pair didn't notice that Chizuro and Mizuho had walked outside to warm up when they spotted Karin and Toshiro at the picnic table.

"I got the part of Romeo." Toshiro simply stated.

"So, who's Juliet?" Karin asked as she rested her arms on the picnic table.

"We don't know yet. Apparently, they're having trouble finding a proper Juliet."

"Huh?" Karin asked in real confusion. Toshiro heaved a hefty sigh before he explained in more detail.

"There isn't anyone at this school who is the same height as I am." Karin coughed a chuckle that soon became roaring laughter as she almost fell off the bench. Toshiro braced her back with his left arm so she wouldn't fall and hit her head. He glared at her but she ignored and leaned over the table laughing her head off.

Chizuru and Mizuho watched the pair as they talked. Chizuru kept looking between Toshiro and Karin as Karin continued to laugh at something. She didn't notice her friend run up behind the two and stand immediately behind them.

Karin stopped laughing at seeing Mizuho Asano standing in front of the picnic table they were seated at. She looked from Toshiro to Karin and back to Toshiro. Mizuho then walked around the table and measured her hands against their head and shoulders. She beamed in joy as she noticed something about the two.

"You two are the same height!" Mizuho cheered in delight. Tatsuki was walking out of the auditorium to witness the interesting spectacle of Toshiro and Karin being measured by Mizuho. Tatsuki had a thoughtful look and started to jog over to the picnic table.

"What's going on?" Tatsuki asked as she stopped at the trio.

"These two are the same height!" Mizuho stated triumphantly as Karin and Toshiro continued to stare in confusion.

"Actually, I'm a little taller than Karin." Toshiro replied and Karin glared at him.

"That's only with the hair! You don't include hair when measuring height, Toshiro!" Karin shouted at him, they seemed to forget that Mizuho and Tatsuki were standing behind them and the latter was currently grinning like mad.

"Hey, Karin, do you want to be in a play?"

"Huh?" Karin grunted.

"Huh?" Toshiro echoed, he did not like where this was going.

"Do you want to be in a play?" Tatsuki asked again and Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I'm not really into those kinds of things." Karin answered as she pulled one of her soccer balls out of its mesh bag. Tatsuki got an idea as an imaginary light bulb clicked on above her head.

"Hey, Karin we need one more cast member for our play." Tatsuki started to explain, making sure to leave out what character was needed. "I've gotten permission from the principal to ask for people outside of the school. If you can be in the play, then I can arrange for you to get extra credit in your literature class." Tatsuki offered the carrot to Karin who didn't seem to take the bait to the director's disappointment.

"Nah, I'm doing pretty well in literature I can get by on my own." Karin kindly declined her first offer. Tatsuki looked at the soccer ball and smiled.

"You like soccer don't you?" Karin looked up and Toshiro looked a little nervous, he knew Karin would do anything if it had the word soccer in it.

"Yeah, why?" Karin hesitated in her answer.

"Well, I have a lot of influence over the sports department. If you join in the play and you do well, I can arrange for you and your friends to play on the field whenever you want within reason." Karin's mouth dropped open. The high school soccer field was the best field in the city limits, even better than the ones the middle school students use. She would walk past with Ichigo some days and would dream of the day she could play on that field. Now, here the dream could be a reality.

"Are you serious?" Toshiro rested his palm on his head and sighed, of course she would accept.

"Yes, I'm serious. So do you want to be in the play?" Tatsuki asked once more.

"YES!! OF COURSE I'll BE in the play. I mean I couldn't pass up a chance like this. Tell me the part and I will be the best character." Karin's enthusiastic answer echoed through the empty school yard to reach the ears of the other cast members leaving the auditorium.

"GREAT! Welcome to the team, Juliet." Tatsuki handed Karin a character summary and Karin stared hard. She stared at the paper then over at Toshiro, then back at the paper. This would be an interesting play there was no question about that.

For the first time in forever, Toushiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai had the exact same thought: _'Oh. Crap.'_

………………

Rangiku ran into Orihime's house to find her gigai lying on the floor eating some chips and reading a magazine. Rangiku looked at her gigai and growled.

"Have you done anything since I've been gone?" Rangiku asked the mod soul in her gigai.

"No, was I supposed to." The mod soul answered with a chip dangling out of her mouth. Rangiku showed emotions of rage, frustration, annoyance then reluctant acceptance.

"I guess not." Rangiku sighed far too tired to pick a fight with the mod soul.

"Hi, Captain." Rangiku tiredly waved to Toshiro as he entered the house leaving his shoes at the door.

"You're finally back. Where were you?" Toshiro asked and Rangiku glared at him, this surprised him because Rangiku never glares at her Captain.

"Where have I been?" Rangiku slowly asked and he calmly nodded his head.

"I HAVE BEEN DRAGGING ICHIGO ALL OVER THIS SIDE OF THE PLANET FOR THREE DAYS TO KEEP HIM FROM RIPPING YOUR THROAT OUT, **CAPTAIN**!! HONESTLY, HE IS THE DUMBEST, STUPIDEST, MOST IDIOTIC HUMAN ON THE PLANET!!! WE WERE OVER CHINA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE LEFT JAPAN!!!!!" Rangiku panted heavily at her loud outburst and Toshiro calmly let her frustrations fly.

"He was really over China and didn't know it?" Toshiro asked, not quite believing any person could be that stupid. But then again, this was Ichigo they were talking about.

"Yes sir," Rangiku answered much calmer than a few seconds ago.

"He got it in his head to come and attack you when he thought you were on a date with his sister, Karin." Rangiku looked out the window so she missed Toshiro's momentary blush of embarrassment before replaced by the mask of indifference. She looked back to him and noticed some papers under his arm.

"So, that's what it was about." Toshiro mumbled to himself.

"Huh, Captain?"

"It's nothing." Toshiro waved her confusion off.

"Rangiku, thank you." Toshiro simply stated as he handed her a packet of papers. Rangiku accepted the papers and stared at his back as he walked into his room.

Ichigo finally made it back to Karakura Town and landed at Urahara's store, Ririn jumped from his shoulder and kissed the ground in joy at landing safely. Ichigo ignored her theatrics as he approached the door to pause at hearing voices. Renji's and Urahara's voices to be exact.

"I'm telling you Kisuke, I was shocked when I found out Captain Hitsugaya is going to play Romeo in the play. But I was completely floored when Tatsuki convinced Karin to be in the play too." Ichigo put his ear on the door to listen hard.

"What part did she get?"

"I think you mean 'given'. They gave her the part of Juliet." Renji stated and Ichigo stared into space as he heard of his sister's part in the play.

"Ichigo's not going to like that when Ririn finally decides to bring him back." Urahara lazily stated.

"Yeah, they've been gone three days now." Urahara agreed with Renji.

"When he hears about this, he's going to have to be gone for at least a week to get over this." Renji turned his head toward the door and saw a silhouette.

'_Oh crap. Tell me that isn't who I think it is.'_ Renji silently begged just as Ichigo opened the door calmly to their surprise.

"Hello Ichigo. Did you enjoy your run?" Kisuke asked with that sly grin on his face. Renji started sweating all over.

"No, what did I hear about Toshiro and Karin and a play." Ichigo slowly asked the pair. Renji hesitated in answering so Kisuke explained for him.

"You see your school is producing the play Romeo and Juliet. It so happens that Karin and Captain Hitsugaya are going to be the leads in the play. You will also play a major part in this play, since you were the first to volunteer." Kisuke happily explained officially shutting up the substitute soul reaper.

"What do you mean I'm in the play too?" Ichigo asked.

"It would seem that Kon went to school in your body and while he was there he joined the drama club and dragged the other soul reapers and several of his friends with him." Kisuke hid a smile behind his fan.

"So I'm in the play Romeo and Juliet where Romeo is being played by Toshiro and Juliet is being played by Karin." Ichigo slowly summarized the situation.

"That's right." Kisuke answered.

"I'M GOING TO GO TYBALT ON HIS BUTT!!" Ichigo yelled in the store.

"How did you guess your part?" Kisuke joyfully asked as Ichigo stared at him. Renji sadly remained frozen staring at Ichigo.

This would be a _very_ interesting play.

**Omake**

**Toshiro: I can't believe you agreed to do the play for a soccer field.**

**Karin: HEY, it's not just some soccer field. It is _the_ HIGH SCHOOL SOCCER FIELD. It's the best field in this town and I've been dreaming about playing on it for years.**

**Toshiro: *stares at Karin for a long moment* You need therapy.**

**Karin: *Tick mark appears on her forehead* What was that?**

**Toshiro: Serisouly, you'd sell your soul for a soccer ball.**

**Karin: I WOULD NOT. A soccer stadium maybe, and my own personal soccer team. *Toshiro slaps his forehead with his open palm.***

**Toshiro: That's not the point. You need help.**

**Karin: I do not.**

**Toshiro: You do too.**

**Karin: Not**

**Toshiro: Too**

**Rangiku: Now children we mustn't fight. *Rangiku is frozen by Toshiro's glare***

**Toshiro: Rangiku . . . **

**Rangiku: MEEP. *RUNS AS FAST AS SHUNPO CAN CARRY HER***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to write a Romeo/Juliet story for HitsuKarin ever since I thought of Ichigo's line. Going Tybalt on Toshiro is what inspired this story. Crazy inspiration, isn't it? **

**Well, this will definitely be a two shot. **

**I'm not doing the entire play just a few tid bits of what I think will be important. But, if you want me to do a parody of Romeo and Juliet for HitsuKarin then let me know and I may consider it.  
**

**Please review. I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N2: I should warn you the tidbits of the play will be humorous and not tragic like the play was originally intended. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the play Romeo and Juliet. I jsut can't resist the humor and possible torture that can be protrayed especially when you think about how each person was cast.  
**


	2. Rehearsals

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. And I don't own Romeo and Juliet, I just really respect this masterpiece.  
**

"Your brother is getting on my nerves." Toshiro growled to Karin as they sat at the kitchen table in her house with a very irritated Ichigo staring at the two of them.

"Ichigo, we're just rehearsing our lines. You should do the same." Karin pointed out as she held the script in her hands reading Act 2.

"I don't like this play." Ichigo growled through clenched teeth burning a hole in Toshiro's hair.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it. Now is there." Karin pointed out as she looked up at him.

Ichigo had his arms crossed across the kitchen table glaring at the two. He had finished reading the script after beating up Kon for getting him stuck in the play in the first place. This was difficult since Kon was still in Ichigo's body, so he ended up beating himself up and feeling all the bruises when he returned to his body.

"How did he force you into being in this play?" Ichigo growled as he rubbed his cheek that had a band aid covering a very sensitive bruise that he still had.

"I didn't force her to do anything." Toshiro defended himself earning an even harder glare from the brother.

"He's right. I volunteered." Karin responded with her eyes still on the script.

"A bribe is not a volunteer, Karin." Toshiro deadpanned as he looked back down to his script. It was a little hard to concentrate with all of the hostility emanating from the boy.

"What bribe?" Ichigo asked relaxing his glare for a moment.

"Tatsuki said she would let my team practice on the high school soccer field anytime I wanted within reason. Now, my team will have the best soccer field to practice on and we will kick Middle school students butt the next time we play them." Karin announced, very proud of the score she landed for her team. Toshiro rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You need therapy." This statement earned a glare from Karin.

"I DO NOT!" Karin yelled, making Toshiro's ear drum ring.

"Well, how is my darling Juliet doing with her Romeo?" Karin's dad entered the kitchen with a smile and a skip. Unknown to him, Ichigo's hostility increased and he started to stand from his seat at the table. Karin knocked him out with her punch and Toshiro stared from Ichigo crumpled on the floor to Karin pumping her fist in the air.

"You have a strange family." Toshiro admitted.

"Tell me about it. I can't concentrate here do you know some place that would be quiet?" Karin asked her friend.

"We can find a place." Toshiro answered and they both grabbed their book bag and walked out of her house. Ichigo was still crumpled on the floor and popped awake when they left the house. Ichigo made to follow them but his dad tackled him and demanded they have father-son bonding time. Isshin proceeded to wrestle his son in their daily bonding ritual. Before they had gone too far from the house, Ichigo managed to call his friend Chad to follow Toshiro and Karin.

"My idiot brother is taking this too seriously." Karin declared as they walked down the street.

……

The next day at rehearsals, Tatsuki was drilling everyone on their lines. She was having the hardest time getting Toshiro to get into his character.

"Toshiro when you say this line you have to put more feeling into it." Tatsuki explained when someone from the peanut gallery spoke up.

"So, Toshiro can show feelings." Ganju stated and was silenced by Rukia as she harshly kicked him in the shin and then hit him on the back.

"I know you can do this, Toshiro. Try it again." Tatsuki asked one more time. He was standing beside Ikkaku as they were going over the first act.

"I'll never forget her." Toshiro recited the line and Tatsuki called their attention.

"Let's see here. You need what the theater calls motivation." Tatsuki started to explain.

"What kind of motivation?" Toshiro asked as he looked up at the teenage girl.

"Well, in this act Romeo, that's you, is broken up and torn apart because his love, Rosaline, has dumped him and is becoming a nun. Have you ever had anyone to dump you or turn their backs on you?" Tatsuki asked him and he winced. There was only one person who ever did that: Hinamori and only after Aizen had dug his claws into her.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE FEELING OF GRIEF AND SORROW YOU NEED TO BRING OUT IN THIS SCENE!" Tatuski yelled in triumph making Toshiro and everyone near her jump in surprise.

"Well, that seems simple enough but I can't act the other way that Romeo needs to act." Toshiro pointed out as she looked back down to him.

"Toshiro let me tell you something. In my opinion, actors have a great job. They get to pretend to be someone different for a short time. For that time, they can forget about their day to day life and it's problems because they can forget about them if even for a night when they are working." Tatsuki exclaimed and Toshiro seemed to perk up at this news.

"So, actors can forget their lives and troubles to be someone different when they're acting?" Toshiro asked to clarify her meaning.

"Yes, that's right." Tatsuki agreed with a nod of her head.

'_For one whole night, I don't have to worry about being a Captain. I don't have to think about the paperwork, about the winter war coming up, or about Aizen. I can just be a different person and leave all those things behind even if it's just for one night.'_ Toshiro thought for a moment and smiled up at Tatsuki who beamed back.

"I think we finally have our Romeo."

"We certainly won't have any trouble getting Ichigo into character. He's been in character since these rehearsals started." Renji commented to Rukia as she looked over at him then glanced at Ichigo who was glaring at Toshiro before looking back down to Karin who was standing in front of him. They were yelling about something, Rukia was too far away to hear. But, she did hear the screech of pain that Karin gave to Ichigo when she kicked him hard in the shin.

"Yeah, if only he could tone it down a bit." Rukia stated.

……

"Okay, now we have to work on the balcony scene." Tatsuki held her clipboard in one hand and looked up at Karin who was in the "balcony".

"Karin, remember you don't know Romeo is down here so you have to pretend you can't hear him." Tatsuki reminded her as Toshiro started reciting his lines.

"What light breaks through that window? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun rising. Arise, fair sun and kill the jealous moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that you, her maid, are far more beautiful than she is-" Toshiro looked up and sees Karin blushing like a tomato.

"CUT! Karin you're not supposed to be blushing. You can't hear him remember." Tatsuki reminded Karin for the tenth time.

"Well, why don't you come up here and see how easy it is when you have a guy declaring his love for you. Let's see how long you can last without blushing." Karin yelled down the six feet to the stage floor where Tatsuki was standing and yelling up at her.

"We have to do something you can't be blushing when we do this in front of a live audience in one month." Tatsuki exclaimed and Karin shrugged her shoulders.

……

"Karin and Toshiro, we need to work on the party scene where the two of you kiss."

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! MY SISTER IS NOT KISSING ANYONE!!!" Ichigo yelled beet red in his face as he rushed over to Tatsuki.

"I can't be helped, your sister is Juliet and Toshiro is Romeo. Besides, it won't be a real kiss. It'll be a stage kiss."

"What's a stage kiss?" Karin, Toshiro and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"This is," Tatsuki leaned up to Ichigo and "kissed" Ichigo. She leaned back and everyone could see she had her hand over his mouth so she only kissed her hand.

"This is a stage kiss. One of the actors secretly puts their hand over the other's mouth and they kiss the hand. The lips don't touch at all. But, that's up to the two of you obviously." Tatsuki exclaimed and didn't hear Ichigo's muffled screams since her hand was still covering his mouth. Karin and Toshiro were blushing bright red at the thought of kissing one another.

Karin and Toshiro tried for a couple of times, all of them were failures. This went on for several weeks until it was one week before opening night.

Everyone was ready and the final preparations were being made. The only thing that wasn't ready was the kissing scenes that had to happen between Toshiro and Karin. They had to kiss three times during the entire play.

"Maybe we should tell Tatsuki to take the kiss scenes out. I don't think we're going to get it in one week." Karin mumbled as she and Toshiro walked home from rehearsals. For the first time in over a month, no one was following them and they were alone on the street.

"She won't allow it. I've already asked her." Toshiro admitted to Karin.

"Well, you act like you don't want to kiss me." Karin complained and Toshiro groaned.

"It's not that, I just happen to like my head connected to my neck." Toshiro stated in a not so subtle way of saying, "I'd rather live than be killed by your idiot brother."

"Well, we're going to have to do something because I won't get to use that soccer field unless I do my part the best that I can." Karin exclaimed and Toshiro stared at her.

"Is that the only thing you think about – soccer?" Toshiro asked and almost regretted it.

"No, I think about other things too." Karin mumbled as she looked at her mesh bag of soccer balls she had dangling over her shoulder.

"Like you're one to talk on having a one track mind." Karin threw at him and he stopped near a park and stared at her.

"I don't have a one track mind." Toshiro defended himself.

"Most of what I hear from you is how you have to get your work done and doing all of this paperwork and all that paperwork. Is that only thing you think about - paperwork?" Karin threw at him and was surprised to see him sigh and walk over to a picnic table that was shielded by a string of trees.

"No, I think about my family and friends. I just have to think about my paperwork because if I don't get that done then I don't get to see them." Toshiro sank down on the wooden bench of the picnic table and threw his script on to the wooden table. He glared at the script as Karin sat beside him.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I have a lot of responsibility so I don't get a lot of free time. You seem to have nothing but free time so I guess it's just frustrating seeing all of your freedom without any worries." Toshiro admitted mostly to himself.

"You think I don't have any worries. I have a team to take care of too, you know." Toshiro glanced up at her with a question mark. "My soccer team, I know it's nothing like running a division, like you do, but it's important to me. We all want to be on soccer teams when we get older in middle and high school. The only way we can do that is to take every advantage possible." Karin finished explaining and Toshiro smiled at her. She didn't goof off as much as he thought.

"What?"

"It's nothing. You seem to enjoy what you do with your team." Toshiro admitted as he looked over at her sitting beside him.

"Yes, I do enjoy it. Sometimes a little too much, like when my grades start to fall," Karin scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"You want to do well and so do I. So, let's try that stage kiss again." Toshiro exclaimed and Karin nodded. She took out her script and waited for him to read his lines.

At the proper time, they looked at one another and Karin put her hand on Toshiro's mouth so she kissed her hand. And, that didn't make things any better.

"That's not working. Have you even kissed anyone?" Karin asked and laughed at his small blush.

"I don't think you're one to talk. You're still a kid." Toshiro defended and Karin glared at him.

"Well, you are too. Besides you didn't answer my question." Karin had him in a corner.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Karin?" Toshiro asked and she sat back.

"No, I haven't." Karin stared at the table and thought about banging her head down on the wood.

"The only person I've kissed is my grandmother."

"I don't think that counts." Karin's response made Toshiro blush.

"So, what do you want to do?" Toshiro honestly asked.

"I just don't think the stage kiss is going to work, especially if we hadn't ever kissed anyone before." Karin thought aloud and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Do you want a real kiss?" Toshiro's question brought so much color to her face she rivaled a cherry tomato that's been burnt by the sun.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want a real kiss?" Toshiro asked again, a little slower this time. She thought about it and realized she would be kissing Toshiro and agreed to it.

"Yeah, just so we can figure out how to do a convincing stage kiss." Toshiro nodded his head and slid closer to her.

She looked over into his teal blue eyes and she felt calmer than she had in a long time. They each leaned in together at the same time and their lips touched in a soft kiss. They pulled back at the same time and became very interested in the table.

"Well, now that's over with." Toshiro started and Karin became irritated.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Karin glared and his cold gaze stared back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be glad it's over." Karin accused.

"I'll be glad once we can get this play behind us and your brother won't try to kill me. All I want to do is survive this play." Toshiro admitted as he looked over to her. They didn't seem to mind that they were still sitting with their shoulders touching.

"So, a brave Captain like you is scared of my brother?" Karin teased him and he looked back clearly not amused.

"Karin, your brother can be unreasonable and he doesn't think before he acts. That makes him dangerous. If you add his overprotective streak, then you have a walking time bomb with a very sensitive trigger." Toshiro answered. This answer didn't seem to satisfy her.

"You're still scared." Karin smirked at him. He smiled back surprising her.

"Does this look like I'm scared of your brother?" Toshiro drew close and kissed Karin again. This kiss lasted longer than the first one still it took her breath away.

"You're getting better at this. Maybe by next week, we can get this right so Tatsuki will be happy and I get my soccer field." Karin cheered in triumph.

"You need therapy." Toshiro deadpanned.

"I DO NOT!" Karin yelled back.

One week passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye and before anyone knew it. Opening Night had come and all of their hours of hard work will be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be longer than a two shot. I started putting the bleach cast doing Romeo and Juliet and I just couldn't pick the scenes they would do. So I'm doing the whole play in this story. The rating will probably go up to a T because of the content.**

**A/N2: Fair warning to everyone who reads beyond this chapter: I have serisouly summarised the lines of Romeo and Juliet, and I have cleaned it up a bit so it's not so graphic, I haven't taken out anything critical only the lines that seemed redundant or not important. I love the story but some of those phrases can be hard to understand so I also translated them into what's considered modern language but it has lost almost all of it's rhyme. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	3. Act One

***Opening Night at Karakura High School***

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" Tatsuki yelled out backstage as they scrambled to get everyone in their places. Everyone was dressed in their costumes and waiting for the play to start. It was decided that the principal would introduce the drama team's production of "Romeo and Juliet".

"How many people are here?" Chizuru asked Tatsuki who was looking at her clipboard organizing all of the details before the play began.

"We have a full house. All of the seats are sold." Tatsuki announced and Orihime peeked from the back curtain to look at the crowd.

"Wow, she's right, Chizuru. There's not an empty seat at all." Orihime exclaimed so she didn't notice a tall white haired man walk up.

"Yes, it is difficult to find a seat with everyone gathering so soon." Rukia turned to the man who spoke and beamed.

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE!" Rukia ran up to him and politely bowed.

"Hello, Rukia. I am very excited to watch this. Thank you for buying the tickets for us." Jushiro Ukitake stated to Rukia which made her blush.

"You're welcome. So was everyone able to come?" Rukia asked just as Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika approached.

"Captain Ukitake, what are you doing here?" Renji nervously asked the tall soul reaper captain.

"We were invited here by Rukia." Ukitake explained.

"Who is we?" Toshiro asked.

"All of the Captains and their lieutenants, at least who isn't already in the play." Ukitake explained and missed the jaw drops of the gathered soul reapers.

"All – the – captains?" Renji stuttered.

"Yes, your Captain was most interested in coming as well, Lieutenant Abarai." Ukitake answered and was suddenly shooed off by Tatsuki and politely asked to return to his seat.

"I can't believe you invited them, Rukia!" Renji yelled at Rukia who looked up at him in confusion.

"Well, it only seemed fair since so many soul reapers are in the play. I mean think about it Renji, half of the cast is made up of soul reapers or friends of the soul reapers." Rukia exclaimed. Toshiro ignored their squabbling and peeked through the curtain to see exactly who was in the audience.

'_Let's see who came. There's Soifon and Omaeda, Izuru, Unohana and Isane, Kuchiki, Iba, Kyoraku and Nanao, Hisagi, Zaraki and Yachiru, and Ukitake with his third seats, squabbling as always. Well, it looks like they came to enjoy themselves.'_ Toshiro started to draw back into the curtain when he did a double take and stared at the new arrivals.

"Captain Yamamoto **and** Lieutenant Sasakibe" Toshiro exclaimed outwardly calm but secretly wanting to scream. Toshiro turned taking a deep breath and called his team to meet backstage.

"Captain, what is going on?" Rangiku asked as his cold teal eyes gazed at her.

"All of the captains and lieutenants except for the Kurotsuchis and Captain Komamura are in the audience to enjoy this play. Everyone is expected to be on their best behavior and nothing is to happen out of the ordinary. Am I understood?" Toshiro ordered as the soul reapers stared with wide eyes and screamed.

……

"Do you hear that, Captain Kuchiki? Everyone is so excited back stage. I'm expecting this to go very well." Ukitake stated to Captain Kuchiki as they sat down.

"I don't know why we're here." Soi Fon complained, she was not enjoying being in the world of the living just to goof off.

"Come now, Captain Soi Fon, everyone needs to take a little break. A little trip to the theatre is just the relaxing event we all need." Kyoraku exclaimed as she scoffed.

"I must agree with Captain Kyoraku. A break is just what is needed for everyone to perform better in the coming war." Captain Unohana gave her doctor's opinion which satisfied her fellow captains.

"This isn't going to be boring, is it? I was told that Ichigo was going to be here." Zaraki complained as he sat down with Yachiru constantly on his shoulder. This spectacle shocked the other audience members.

"Rukia invited us and was gracious enough to purchase the tickets. It would be rude to decline the invitation." Captain Kuchiki explained as he waited patiently for the play to begin.

"It was thoughtful for the school to provide a cast list. I am quite interested in how Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto will perform in this play." Captain Yamamoto commented as he settled beside Captain Soi Fon. Out of habit, all of the captains and lieutenants sat in the order of their divisions.

Captain Ukitake had sympathy for the two audience members who were forced to sit behind Zaraki. They could have asked to switch seats but the humans were just too scared of him.

"This is interesting." Kyoraku commented.

"What is it, Kyoraku?" Ukitake asked his friend.

"Look at the cast. It says that Juliet is being played by Karin Kurosaki. She has the same last name as Ichigo, I wonder if they are related." Kyoraku mused. Captain Kuchiki calmly answered.

"Indeed they are. Karin Kurosaki is the younger sister to Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia speaks fondly of Karin and her twin sister Yuzu on a regular basis."

"Is Ichigo really okay with Karin's part in this play?" Captain Ukitake asked Byakuya.

"No, he is not. According to Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya has been given many threats by Ichigo. As a result, Captain Hitsugaya has been forced to restrain Ichigo on a regular basis within the past few months." Kuchiki explained with his normal calm demeanor.

"That would explain why she invited so many of us." Captain Kyoraku explained. "She believes that our presence would deter Ichigo from doing anything stupid."

"I don't believe that would work." Byakuya deadpanned. "Ichigo does not have respect for authority so our presence would have no effect on his actions."

"Oh, so Ichigo may want to fight. There may be a reason why I came after all." Zaraki's cruel laugh drew the attention of all the captains and lieutenants.

"Zaraki would deter him that's for certain." Soi Fon reasoned, the others agreed with a nod of their heads. Zaraki had been begging everyone to send him to the world of the living to fight with Ichigo ever since he met the substitute soul reaper. Each and every request has been denied with unanimous opinion.

******

"Why are we here?" Lisa grumbled as she sat with the rest of the vizards in the audience.

"We're here just in case that idiot Ichigo loses control and becomes hollowfied." Hiyori answered as she plopped down in the seat sulking with her arms crossed.

------

"Dad isn't this exciting?" Yuzu happily chattered as she slid in her seat beside her dad. The second the drama club started selling tickets Yuzu and Isshin picked up two seats that very day.

"I know, I can't wait until I can see my little girl up on that stage. I wish her well." Isshin happily exclaimed as he had tears in his eyes. He turned to his other side and saw Ryuken Ishida sitting two seats down from them.

"Ryuken! Are you here to see Uryu?" Isshin dashed over to his friend.

"Yes, he has never shown much interest in the theatre so I was curious as to why he suddenly joined the drama club." Ryuken exclaimed and promptly shooed Isshin to return to his seat.

//////

"There are so many people here." Ururu quietly exclaimed as she moved to sit beside Jinta, Tessai, Kisuke, Ririn, Nova and Kurodo.

"You're right, Ururu. Even the Captains and Lieutenants of Soul Society took time out of their busy schedule to enjoy the play." Kisuke stated as he took his fan out to hide his smile. This would be an interesting play.

……

"Look, the principal is advancing onto the stage. It must be getting ready to start." Captain Ukitake announced to the group of captains.

"It's about time." Zaraki complained as he settled into his seat.

******

"Let's get this over with." Hiyori stated as she listened to the principal. (**A/N: The lines of the play will be in script format. Comments by audience will be in paragraph form. Backstage actions/comments will be in bold with an asterisk.** Actions of the play will be enclosed in asterisks. Also, all swords mentioned are plastic sword, because seriously who would let Ichigo on stage with a real sword?)

……

Principal: "Thank you for your participation and support of our school's drama club. I am proud to introduce "Romeo and Juliet", a modern rendition of Shakespeare's famous play. And without further ado…" *Principal walks off stage and curtain comes up. Rukia advances to the center stage.*

Rukia: Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows

Doth, with their death, bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hour's traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

*Rukia left the stage. Props were pushed onto the stage to imitate a village street as the curtains were raised. Keigo and Mizuiro walk on stage. *

Keigo: Gregory on my word, we will not be humiliated.

Mizuiro: Indeed not we will stand our ground.

Keigo: If we are angry, we will draw our swords. *Pats plastic sword hanging on his belt.*

Mizuiro: Yeah, while you're alive, you'll pull your neck out of trouble.

Keigo: I can hit quickly, if I'm motivated.

Mizuiro: But you're not quickly motivated to hit.

Keigo: A dog of the house of Montague motivates me.

Mizuiro: To be motivated is to act, and to be valiant is to face the challenge; when you are "motivated", you run away.

***"That's so true." Ichigo snickers behind stage followed by a swift kick by Rukia.***

Keigo: A dog of that house will motivate me to face the challenge.

Mizuiro: The feud is between our masters, and by extension, all their men.

Keigo: Makes no difference. I will be a tyrant in battle.

Mizuiro: Draw your weapon, here come two guys from Montague's house.

Keigo: It's out already! You pick a fight with them and I'll back you up.

Mizuiro: You'll back me up? How? By running away?

***Ichigo snickers again with another kick by Rukia.***

Keigo: Let's do this legally. Let them start with us.

*Shinji from Kendo Club and Hanataro Yamada enter the stage.*

Shinji: Did you two glare at us?

Keigo: No sir, we did not just glare at you.

Mizuiro: Are you trying to start a fight with us?  
Shinji: No, I'm not.

*Ikkaku walks on stage to stand near Shinji and Hanataro*

Keigo: My master is better than yours is.

Shinji: You lie!

*Take plastic swords out, except for Ikkaku and start to fight.*

……

"Well, this is getting interesting. I love fights. But, why is Ikkaku trying to stop them?" Zaraki asked as he watched the scene.

……

Ikkaku: BREAK IT UP!

*Ikkaku takes plastic sword out, Ichigo walks on stage.*

Ichigo: Why are you fighting with these servants?

Ikkaku: I'm not trying to fight. I'm trying to stop them.

Ichigo: How can you when your sword is out as well. I hate the word "peace" as much as I hate hell, all the Montagues, and you! Fight me, coward!

*Ichigo and Ikkaku fight along with the other characters. Yumichika walks on stage with random extras.*

……

"WOOHOO! Let me go Shunsui! He wants to fight and I'm going to go fight him." Zaraki yelled as he stood up from his seat, the other audience members surrounding him scooted away. Shunsui held him in place with a tight hold on his arm.

"Did someone make sure to take his mod souls away?" Soi Fon asked as she watched Zaraki get excited.

"Yes, they were confiscated before we left Soul Society." Byakuya answered ignoring the commotion.

"Captain Zaraki Kenpaichi, sit down this instant." Yamamoto quietly ordered which was obeyed immediately while everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Feathers is on stage now." Yachiru cheered.

……

*Yumichika walks on stage.*

Yumichika: Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace. Misusing your swords to kill your neighbors!

***"Since when did he care?" Renji mumbled off stage and mimicked Ichigo's earlier position from Rukia's kick.***

Yumichika: If ever you disturb our streets again, you will suffer the death penalty for breaking the peace. Now, everyone leave this place. Capulet and Montague meet with me later. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart beautifully.

***"He's not supposed to ad-lib." Tatsuki mumbled offstage.***

*Everyone leaves except for Reichi Oshima, Chizuru and Ikkaku.*

Reichi: Who started it this time?  
Ikkaku: The servants of Capulet. I drew my sword to stop them but then Tybalt showed up and we started a fight. The prince finally came and broke it up.

Chizuru: O, where is Romeo? Have you seen him today? I am very happy he wasn't at this fight.

Ikkaku: Lady Montague I rose early this morning and spotted Romeo but he ran into the woods, so I left him to ponder on his thoughts.

Reichi: My son has done this many times these past few mornings. He cries in the woods then returns home to lock himself in his room.

Ikkaku: Do you know why, dear uncle?  
Reichi: I haven't the slightest clue and he won't say when asked.

*Sees Toshiro enter on stage.*

Ikkaku: I'll talk to him and find out what's got him so troubled.

……

"I don't know what's scarier: the idea of Captain Hitsugaya crying or that Ikkaku can be sensitive." Iba quietly muttered under his breath and Hisagi quietly nodded his head in agreement.

….

Ikkaku: Good morning cousin.

Toshiro: Is it really morning?

Ikkaku: Yes it is.

Toshiro: Sad hours seem so long, was that my father I saw leave so quick?

Ikkaku: Yes it was, why are you so sad?

Toshiro: I have lost the thing that would make my hours short.

Ikkaku: Are you in love?

Toshiro: No, out of love. *Looks down on stage and face show sadness and misery. Tatsuki is smiling off-stage since his acting has been perfected.*

Ikkaku: My, my love can make fools out of men.

Toshiro: Yes, but was there a fight here? Forget it, I don't want to know I've heard it all before.

***"That's the truth." Rangiku quiety mutters off-stage and warned by Tatsuki with a harsh glare.***

//////

"I wonder who he's talking about?" Jinta asked in the audience as he watches Ikkaku and Toshiro exchange their lines.

"That would be the woman who does not love him." Kisuke answered with a wave of his fan.

"Hitsugaya is in love with someone?" Ururu kindly asked.

"No, it's just part of the play, idiot." Jinta pulled her pigtails but was silenced by a dark glare from Tessai and a warning slap across his head.

***

"Hmph. I'm impressed, that Hitsugaya can act. I almost believe he actually does love someone." Lisa observed.

"But, he doesn't, does he?" Love asked as he scratched his head.

"No, you idiot it's just a part of the play." Hiyori silenced them.

…

"You don't think Captain Hitsugaya is taking this a little too far?" Shunsui whispered to Ukitake.

"No, he only wants to do well. You know what he's like. He has to be the best from the most insignificant form of paperwork to the task of leading a division. His drive is to do well." Ukitake explained and this satisfied the question of all the captains.

……

Ikkaku: Listen, forget about her.

Toshiro: How do I forget her?

Ikkaku: By examining the beauties of other women.

Toshiro: I'll never see another woman who can match her love. Goodbye, you can't teach me to forget.

Ikkaku: I'll prove you wrong, or else die trying.

*Ikkaku and Toshiro exit off-stage. Shinji Hirako (Shinji H. - Vizard), Renji and Kagine enter the stage.*

Shinji H.: Montague has the same restrictions as I do and the same penalty. It should not be this hard for men as old as us to keep the peace.

Renji: You're both honorable and it's a pity that you feud. But, Lord Capulet, what do you say to my request?

Shinji H.: I'll say what I did before she's still too young, not even fourteen years old. Let her have two more summers before she becomes a bride.

Renji: Yes but younger girls than she are already happy mothers.

Shinji H.: Yes and those married too soon also become mothers too soon as well. She is my only daughter. But woo her, gentle Paris, get her love. If she agrees to the marriage I will give you my congratulations, I hold a feast tonight as always. You are invited and I insist you enjoy yourself with all my guests, especially the young ladies. And among the many women, my daughter may stand out, though in my eyes, no one can match her beauty.

*Hands paper to Kagine.*

Servant find the people on this list and inform them they are invited to my house tonight.

*Shinji H. and Renji leave the stage.*

Kagine: Find the people whose names are written here! This would be better if only I could read! Maybe I can find someone who can read it for me?

*Sees Toshiro and Ikkaku enter and addresses them.*

Kagine: Sir, can you read?

Toshiro: Yes I can read. Can I help you?

*Kagine hands paper to Toshiro and he reads out loud.*

*** "Can he really not read?" Someone whispers off stage, Kagine ignores them. Tatsuki knocks them out with her fist.***

Toshiro: Where are these people going?

Kagine: They are going to a banquet at my master's house.  
Toshiro: And who is your master?

Kagine: My master is the great rich Capulet and if you are not of the house of Montagues, please come and enjoy the feast. Have a good day sir.

*Kagine leaves off stage.*

Ikkaku: There we have it, you can go to this feast at Capulet's and Rosaline will be there along with so many beautiful women of Verona. Let's go and you can compare your Rosaline to the other women and I'll make you think your swan, Rosaline, is a crow.

Toshiro: I'll never find another beauty who can match hers.

Ikkaku: Yes but you only saw her alone; let us compare your love with other women at this party. What do you say?

Toshiro: Fine I will come but I won't enjoy myself.

*Toshiro and Ikkaku leave off-stage. The street scene is replaced by the inner the halls of a castle complete with painted tapestries and windows.*

*Orihime and Rangiku enter the stage.*

Orihime: Nurse, where's my daughter? Tell her to come to me.

Rangiku: Juliet, where are you?

*Karin enters approaching Rangiku and Orihime.*

Karin: Here I am, who calls me?

Rangiku: Your mother.

Karin: I'm here. What do you need?

Orihime: This is private, nurse, please leave us. On second thought, come back you can hear. You know my daughter's age.

Rangiku: Of course I do, to the very hour.

Orihime: She's not fourteen.

Rangiku: No, but she will be in the middle of the July, isn't it?

Orihime: Yes, two weeks and a couple of days.

Rangiku: Come the middle of July she will be fourteen years old. I still remember when she was just a toddler and she would say the darndest things.

……

"I take back my earlier comment. The scariest thing is seeing Rangiku as a mother." Hisagi whispered to Lieutenant Iba.

"Yeah, who could even picture it?" Iba looks on and thinks he sees Rangiku twitch her eye as she continues talking.

……

Orihime: That's enough, please hold your peace.

Rangiku: Yes madam, but the things she would say.

Karin: Nurse, stop, please stop I say.

Rangiku: I'm done, but you were the prettiest baby I ever cared for. If I live to see you married, I will have my wish.

Orihime: That's what I want to talk with you about. What do you think about getting married?  
Karin: It's an honor that I never dreamed about.

***"Too busy dreaming about soccer balls." Toshiro mumbles off stage and Karin twitches.***

Orihime: Well, younger women than you have married and are already mothers. So here it is: the valiant Paris seeks you for his love.

……

"Renji is interested in marrying Karin?" Kenpaichi asks in confusion.

"It's just a play, Zaraki." Byakuya states in annoyance.

"Yes, but still Ichigo must not like the idea of that." Ukitake adds to the little group.

------

"Oh, my little Karin is dreaming of marriage." Isshin pulls out a wallet picture of Masaki and whispers to it stroking it as he did so. Ryuken rolls his eyes at this spectacle and continues watching the stage.

******  
"I wonder how many times that idiot has tried to kill Renji for showing interest in his sister?" Lisa asks.

"It's just a play." Love answers.

"It's not real. You must remember that." Hadchigen comments to the group of vizards.

……

Orihime: Anyway, are you interested in Paris' love?

Karin: I'll look at him and if I like him by his looks, then I will agree to his proposal since you approve of him.

*Mizuiro enters approaching the three women.*

Mizuiro: My ladies, the guests have arrived and everyone is being called, will you please follow me, Lady Capulet.

Orihime: Yes, let's go. Juliet, the count Paris is waiting for you.

*All exit stage. Props change to outside castle showing rolling trees and a drawbridge painted on a large sheet of cardboard.*

*Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Ganju walk on stage carrying masks. Toshiro has a mask covering his forehead and eyes in the shape of a dragon head. Ikkaku is holding a mask for his eyes in the appearance of a monkey head. Ganju has a mask in the shape of a chicken head complete with the red brush at the top of the head.*

Toshiro: Are we really going to attend this feast in masks?

Ikkaku: Yes, it will make us more mysterious when we are not introduced.

Toshiro: I don't really feel like dancing tonight.

Ganju: No, Romeo you must dance.

Toshiro: Not me. You can dance, Mercutio. I have a soul of lead that pins me to the ground and I am unable to move.

Ganju: Now, you are a lover, come and fly with one of Cupid's wings and use them to lift your leaden soul.

//////

"Is he trying to borrow a wing?" Ururu quietly asked as she sits between Tessai and Kisuke. Tessai had to switch seats with Jinta so he would stop teasing Ururu.

"No, Ururu, he is only trying to perk Romeo's spirits up." Kisuke kindly answered.

……

"Disgraceful, they are going to sneak into a dance. If they weren't invited, then they shouldn't go." Soi Fon pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"That may be but they are head strong boys. And you know boys will be boys." Shunsui gladly stated as he continued to watch.

"I thought so highly of Captain Hitsugaya, to think he would lower himself to sneak into a dance." Izuru commented.

"It is just a play, remember that." Byakuya quietly stated.

……

Toshiro: Alright, Mercutio you're getting carried away again. Let's go in, but I have a bad feeling that this night will start a string of bad events. *All the males put their masks on and walk behind the drawbridge as the props are changed to resemble the inside of a dance hall.*

***"You have no idea." Ichigo stated as he glared at the small group as they entered the "castle". He followed soon after with some of the other guests.***

Shinji H.: Welcome, welcome everyone. Everyone enjoy yourselves, eat drink and dance. Everyone be merry.

*Toshiro enters with Ikkaku and Ganju. Looks around the room and spots Karin wearing an angel costume with white wings strapped on her back and glitter under her eyes (she fought Chizuru tooth and nail when the glitter was put on). She is standing beside Renji dressed in a fur jacket talking to him.*

Toshiro: Who is that young lady, who makes the hand of that knight richer?

Extra servingman: I don't know sir.

*Ichigo walks on stage and hears Toshiro's voice.*

"HEY ICHI!!" Yachiru cheers on Kenpaichi's shoulder and Ichigo looks up.

"What are the captains doing here?" Ichigo whispers.

"Now, you notice them?" Shinji H. harshly whispered in his ear, both were interrupted by Tatsuki behind stage.

"STICK TO THE SCRIPT!"

*Glance behind stage and return to the script.*

Toshiro: Oh, she teaches the torches to burn bright! She's so beautiful perhaps she could be an angel. I'll watch to see where she stands and maybe I can touch her hand to bless my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Renounce it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night. *Karin is dancing with Renji as he leads her around the stage, she's standing on his feet and they both smile and laugh.*

*Ichigo's face turns red in anger. Shinji H. approaches him from behind.*

Ichigo: I KNOW THAT VOICE! He is a Montague, someone fetch me my sword. I'll kill him for trespassing here.

*All soul reapers start to sweat at Ichigo's line.*

Shinji H.: What's got you so angry, Tybalt?

Ichigo: It's a Montague who trespasses to ruin your feast.

Shinji H.: So it's young Romeo.

Ichigo: Yes, it's _**him**_.

Shinji H.: Leave him alone. (*slaps Ichigo upside the head with his cane.*) The word around Verona is he's a virtuous and well-governed youth. Now, stop frowning and relax.

Ichigo: I will not relax until _**he**_ is _**gone**_.

Shinji H.: (*Another swipe at Ichigo's head*) Yes, you will. You will act like a grown up and tolerate his presence.

Ichigo: Fine but I won't be happy about it. (*Ichigo turns to leave with dark glares to Toshiro as he approaches Karin. She had stopped at the center of the stage and Renji starts to walk away.*)

------

"Oh, this is where Romeo meets Juliet and they fall in love. Isn't it, dad?" Yuzu states as she watches Romeo and Juliet talk to one another.

"Yes, oh my dear Masaki, we will gain a son." Isshin strokes his wife's picture.

"It's only a play, Isshin. This isn't real." Ryuken answers in annoyance.

"Well, why do they seem to be enjoying themselves?" Isshin smugly states as they watch the play. Indeed, Karin and Toshiro seem to enjoy their parts.

……

Toshiro: Then don't move while I take my prayer's answer. Thus from my lips, by your lips, my sin is purged.

*Toshiro kisses Karin on the lips.*

***"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Ichigo was being restrained by Renji, Rukia, Yumichika, and Chad as they all stare in shock. Ichigo was getting even angrier than usual.**

"**I thought they were supposed to do a stage kiss! What happened?!" Ichigo growled under his breath as they talked and they kissed again.**

"**AAAHHHHHH!! AGAIN!!" Chad knocks him out with a punch to the face.***

……

"I take it from that ruckus backstage, that wasn't supposed to be a real kiss." Ukitake nervously stated as he and Shunsui had a sweat drop running down their heads.

"I didn't know there was kissing, blech. Kenny, I don't like this play." Yachiru whined on Kenpachi's shoulder as he smiles wickedly.

"Why are you smiling, Captain Kenpaichi?" Byakuya asks for the group as he looks from the corner of his eye.

"Well, the kid is getting Ichigo angry and when he's angry he wants to fight. I'll be waiting when he pops." Kenpaichi licks his lips in anticipation.

……

*Rangiku runs over to Karin and Toshiro.*

Rangiku: Madam, your mother wants a word with you. *Grabs Karin's hand and starts walking off.*

Toshiro: Who is her mother?

Rangiku: Her mother is the Lady Capulet. *Rangiku leaves with Karin in tow. Toshiro appears in shock as his eyes widen and his face blanks.*

Toshiro: She's a Capulet? Now I am in debt to my enemy.

*Ikkaku comes and drags Toshiro out the door, ignoring the protests of Shinji H.*

*Rangiku and Karin walk to the left of the stage near the edge, watching everyone leave.*

Karin: Nurse, who is that boy?

Rangiku: Which one?  
Karin: The one who didn't dance. The one going out the door right now?

Rangiku: His name is Romeo and a Montague. He is the only son of your great enemy.

Karin: My only love sprung from my only hate! Seen too early as an unknown, and now known too late. It is a monstrous birth of love to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.

Rangiku: What was that?  
Karin: Oh, nothing just a rhyme I made up.

Rangiku: okay, let's go.

*Karin and Rangiku walk off stage as the curtains close.*

"I need to have a word with you, dear sister!" Ichigo demanded through clenched teeth as he glared again at Toshiro.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Karin asked with innocence as she walked with him further into the back-stage and took her wings off to her costume. She was wiping the glitter off her face when Ichigo started.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ichigo quietly screamed as Uryu came and shushed him for the third time since the play started.

"What was what?" Karin asked as she walks behind a partition and changes into her night clothes for Juliet.

"That-that kiss! You were supposed to kiss your hand! What happened? How did it happen? When did it happen?" Ichigo rambled as he turned his back when Karin changed her clothes. He doesn't see a certain lion crawl out of Karin's book bag and crouch underneath a chair as he listens to Ichigo and Karin.

"Well, we tried to do a stage kiss but it was too fake, so it turned out to be a real kiss. It didn't mean anything, Ichigo."

"How can it not mean anything? IT was a KISS!" Ichigo glared at Toshiro then glanced back at Karin as she walked from behind the stage in a blue old English style long sleeve dress with a sash tied around her waist.

"It didn't mean anything because I wasn't thinking about kissing Toshiro. I was pretending to kiss a soccer ball after I just scored the winning goal for the Japanese professional team." Stars began appearing in Karin's eyes and she twirled around when Tatsuki called her to get in her place. Karin walked over to the balcony and smiled at Toshiro who waved back. Ichigo saw red and Chad was forced to restrain him so he wouldn't attack the young boy. No one saw the yellow ball of fluff clinging to Karin's leg.

**Omake**

**Tatsuki: I'm so proud of you two. *Tatsuki hugs Karin and Toshiro in one embrace.**

**Karin: Uh, thanks?**

**Toshiro: What for?**

**Tatsuki: You perfected that kiss. I don't think I've ever seen a sweeter kiss ever. *Ichigo struggling and muffled in the back ground.**

**Karin: Well, we had to concentrate to make everyone think we enjoyed it.**

**Tatsuki: Really, so what were you thinking about?**

**Toshiro: Knowing Karin, soccer.**

**Karin: Actually, I was thinking about winning a soccer trophy and kissing the soccer ball.**

**Tatsuki: Uh huh, and what about you Toshiro?**

**Toshiro: I was thinking about my grandmother.**

**Karin: YOUR GRANDMOTHER!**

**Toshiro: BETTER THAN A SOCCER BALL. AT least I was thinking about something that was alive.**

***They glare at each other and stand toe to toe.**

**Tatsuki: If you two want to kiss again, then someone better tie Ichigo up again.**

**Toshiro: Why do you say that?**

**Tatsuki: Because, there he is. *Points behind him to show enraged Ichigo with his hollow mask on. Toshiro pops out of his gigai and shunpoes as far away as fast as possible. Hollowfied Ichigo follows just as quickly.**

**Kisuke: I'm sure he'll learn to accept their relationship, eventually. *Fan opens up in front of face as they all watch the dust trail left by Ichigo and Toshiro.**

**A/N: Well, here is Act 1. I'll be doing all of the acts and each one will include the commentary from the other actors and the audience members. I'll try not to interrupt the play too much. So, you guys let me know how I'm doing. This is the first time I've written in script format, so I'm not too sure if I described the changes between the scenes. **

**Anyway, please review. And I'll have the rest up very soon.**


	4. Act Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I don't own Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

***Rukia walks on stage with a nervous glance back stage where Chad is holding Ichigo in a giant bear hug. Ganju walks behind Ichigo and knocks him out with a plank of wood with a loud thud. Rukia sweat drops then recites her lines.***

Rukia: Now old desire lies in his death bed,

And young affection is longing to be his heir;

That beauty for which love groaned and would die,

With tender Juliet matched now isn't beautiful.

Now Romeo is beloved, and loves again,

Both of them bewitched by the charm of looks;

But he must complain to his supposed enemy,

And she must steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks. Because he is thought to be an enemy, he may not have access;

To breathe such vows as lovers used to swear;

And she, as much in love with him, has fewer chances;

To meet her new beloved anywhere.

But passion lends them power, and time the means, to meet,

Tempering the two people at opposite ends with extreme sweetness.

*Rukia leaves the stage and the curtains open to show scenery of orchard with trees and a dark brown picket fence settled between the trees on wheels. Toshiro enters alone.*

Toshiro: Can I really leave when my heart is here?

*Climbs over "fence" and hides from Ikkaku and Ganju.*

Ikkaku: Romeo! Cousin Romeo!

Ganju: He's done the smart choice and has gone to bed.

Ikkaku: He ran this way and leaped over this orchard wall. Call him Mercutio.

Ganju: No, but I'll conjure him. Romeo! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover! Appear in the likeness of a sigh.

Ikkaku: If he hears you, then he's going to be angry.

*Both see fence start to ice over.*

Ikakku: Yep, he's angry.

Ganju: But this can't anger him. My calls are honest and it's fair and honest, I only conjure him to raise his spirits.

Ikkaku: Let's just go, he's hiding in the trees.

*Ikkaku and Ganju leave. The trees and fence are pushed off the stage as Toshiro 'walks' along a lane. The balcony where Karin is standing on a platform five feet off the ground is wheeled on stage just outside the curtains.*

*Toshiro walks beside a lane near the Capulet castle.*

Toshiro: How can he laugh when he hasn't known loves' pain?

*Juliet walks onto a balcony and leans her hands on the railing.*

Toshiro: What light breaks through that window? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun rising. Arise, fair sun and kill the jealous moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that you, her maid, are far more beautiful than she is.

***Off stage:**

"**Wow, I can't believe Karin isn't blushing by now." Rukia observes as she stands beside Tatsuki.**

"**Yeah, that was a real problem during rehearsal but we fixed it." Tatsuki notes off hand as she glances around to make sure everyone is ready for their next scene.**

"**How did you do that?" Chad walks up behind her.**

"**She has earphones in her ears so she's listening to some rock music so she doesn't hear Romeo's speech." All stare at her in shock.**

"**So how will she know when to say her next line?" Uryu asks as he stands beside Chad.**

"**Oh, the light technician will turn her music off at the sound booth and that will be her signal to start. And she BETTER not mess up her lines this time." Tatsuki glares up at Karin in the balcony.***

Toshiro: See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O I wish I were a glove on that hand So that I might touch that cheek!

……

Half of the audience is heard giving a long sigh.

"Shunsui, did the audience just sigh after Toshiro's speech?" Ukitake kindly asked his friend.

"Yes, yes they did." Kyuoraku answered.

"The female portion of the audience anyway." Nanao stated as she slightly blushes, Kyoraku and Ukitake stare at her. She quickly recovers and focuses on the stage.

……

Karin: Oh my!

Toshiro: She speaks. Please speak bright angel, for you are as glorious to this night that is over my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven to the white, upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he crosses the slow moving clouds and sails upon the heard of the wind.

Karin: O Romeo, Romeo! Why are you "Romeo?" Deny your father and refuse your name! Or, if you won't, swear you are my love, and I'll no longer be called a Capulet.

**(Ichigo wakes up after this line and starts charging the stage, but Shinji H. and Renji tackle him to the ground Ichigo is heard off-stage struggling under their weight and grip. Ikkaku is laughing while Yumichika shakes his head doing nothing to help the substitute soul reaper.)**

Karin: It's only your name that is my enemy. What's "Montague?" It is not a hand, or a foot, or any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose would smell as sweet if it had any other name. So Romeo, if he wasn't called "Romeo," would retain that dear perfection which he has without that title. Romeo, throw your name away; And for that name, which isn't part of you, take all of me.

**(Wood is heard breaking from backstage and Ichigo groans in pain.)**

Toshiro: I take you at your word. Only call me "love,' and from now on, I'll never be "Romeo."

Karin: Who are you hidden in the night?

Toshiro: I don't know how to tell you for even I hate my own name, because it is an enemy to you.

Karin: I haven't heard that voice for very long but I know the sound. You're Romeo and a Montague, aren't you?

………

"If I remember correctly, this is the part where Romeo and Juliet declare their love for one another." Nanao offers the explanation of the play.

"Do you know the play?" Hisagi asks Nanao and she nods her head.

"Yes, I've read this play before. It was written by a man by the name of William Shakespeare. It is hailed as one of the greatest plays that he has ever written. I couldn't help but read it. And it is a great play." Nanao explains.

"So, what happens in it?" Kyoraku asks and Nanao ignores him.

"I can't tell you that, Captain. That would ruin the entire play for everyone. I'll just say this Captain Hitsugaya is going to have some trouble dealing with Ichigo during the rest of this play." Nanao finished as Karin and Toshiro finished their lines.

******

"This is a boring love story." Hiyori continued her complaints.

"What did you think it would be?" Lisa asked her fellow vizard.

"I don't know, but not this; tell me when it's over." Hiyori crossed her arms behind her head and acts to go to sleep.

//////

"They are doing so well. Those long hours of practice are certainly paying off." Kisuke proudly exclaims from behind his fan.

"Yeah, now if only that Ichigo can control his temper." Ririn complains as she stares at the stage.

……

Karin: Well, don't sweat. Although I have joy in you, I don't like this contract tonight; it's too sudden, too unadvised and too sudden. This bud of love will be ripened by summer's breezes and so may become a beautiful flower when next we meet.

Good night, good night! May sweet repose and rest come to your heart as it has with mine.

Toshiro: Will you leave me so unsatisfied?

Karin: What satisfaction can you have tonight? *Karin looks at foot and sees a brown stuffed lion clinging to her leg, she stares at lion with a sweat drop on her head.*

Toshiro: The exchange of your love's faithful vow for mine.

Karin: I gave you my vow before you asked for it. I hear some noise within. Dear love, goodbye!

(Rangiku calls from off stage.)

Karin: Right away, good nurse! Sweet Montague, wait here a minute I'll be right back.

*Karin runs inside and throws lion behind stage. Returns to the balcony.*

Karin: Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that your love is honorable, your intention marriage, send me word tomorrow. For where and what time you will marry me, and I'll lay all my fortunes at your feet, and follow you throughout the world.

Rangiku: Madam!

Karin: I'm coming. But if you don't mean well, I beg you to end your pursuit of me and leave me to my grief. I'll send tomorrow.

Toshiro: I'll be waiting.

Karin: A thousand times good night!

Toshiro: A thousand times the worse for me, to want your light!

Karin: Romeo!

Toshiro: Yes, my dear?

Karin: What time should I send someone to you tomorrow?

Toshiro: At nine.

Karin: Alright, it's almost morning. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night until its tomorrow.

Toshiro: Sleep dwell on your eyes, peace in your heart. I wish I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. I will go right away to the friar's house to get his help and to tell him about my dear good fortune.

*Props change to friar cell. Uryu enters the stage carrying a basket.*

***"I thought Chad was supposed to be Friar Lawernce." Ichigo asked Tatsuki when a stuffed lion falls on his head. He removes it and lion gives him a thumbs up sign, Ichigo calmly smiles at it.**

"**It was, but Chad asked if he could switch roles because Friar John has fewer lines and Chad was more comfortable with him than Friar Lawrence." Tatsuki explained as they watched Uryu from off stage.***

Uryu: The sun rises so sweetly and dispels the darkness. Now, I have to restock on all my herbs and medicines. All of these plants are different, some have healing and some have death.

*Toshiro enters the stage and approaches Uryu.*

Toshiro: Good morning, father!

Uryu: Good morning. What early tongue so sweetly salutes me? Your early step assures me that you are aroused by some disturbance in your mind or if that's not it, then I guess right, our Romeo has not been in bed tonight.

Toshiro: No, my rest was far sweeter and better than any sleep.

Uryu: Were you with Rosaline?  
Toshiro: No, I've forgotten all about her. Now I love someone who is far more beautiful than Rosaline ever was or ever could be.

Uryu: Who is this woman who could steal your heart? One I might add only loved Rosaline the other day, but now loves another.

Toshiro: But now my love is true and she loves me in return, it's not the same as with Rosaline.

Uryu: So who is she?

Toshiro: My heart's dear love is set on the fair daughter of rich Capulet. And hers is set on mine. I beg you that you consent to marry us today.

Uryu: Come, young waverer, come go with me. In one respect, I'll be your assistant. For this alliance may prove to be so happy, that it may turn your households' rage to pure love.

Toshiro: Please let's go then, I'm in a hurry.

Uryu: Wisely and slowly. They stumble that run fast.

*Props change to show street again. Ikkaku and Ganju enter the stage.*

Ganju: Where is Romeo?

Ikkaku: He didn't go home last night, I spoke with his servants.

Ganju: That wench, Rosaline, still torments him so he'll end up going mad.

Ikkaku: Tybalt, the cousin of the Capulets, sent a letter to his house as a challenge. Romeo, will certainly answer it.

Ganju: Any man that can write can answer a letter.

Ikkaku: No, he will answer the letter's writer, how he dares being dared.

*Toshiro enters the stage approaching the two.*

Ikkaku: Here comes Romeo.

Ganju: Signior Romeo, bon jour! That's a French salutation to your French slop. You gave us a good slip last night.

Romeo: Pardon me, Mercutio, my business was great.

Ganju: Now isn't this better than groaning for love? Now you're sociable, now you're Romeo, now you are what you are, by art as well as by nature. For this idiotic love is like a great natural fool that runs lolling up and down to hide his toy in a hole.

Ikkaku: Stop it.

Ganju: Why?

Ikkaku: Your story is becoming too long.

*Rangiku and Kagine enter the stage and walk up to the three.*

Rangiku: Peter, my fan.

Kagine: Yes, madam.

Ganju: Good Peter, to hide her face, because her fan is prettier than her face. *Rangiku couldn't resist slapping Ganju with her fan.*

Rangiku: Good morning, gentlemen. Can any of you tell me where I may find the young Romeo?

Toshiro: I am the youngest of that name.

Rangiku: If you be he, sir, I desire a private meeting with you.

Ikkaku: She'll give him a written invitation to some supper.

Toshiro: What have you found? I will follow you.

*Ikkaku and Ganju exit while singing off key to everyone's displeasure.*

Rangiku: Please sir, a word. Now my young lady asks me to find you. What she asked me to say I will keep to myself, but first let me tell you, if you should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they say, it is a very gross kind of behavior as they say, for the gentlewoman is young; and, therefore, if you should deal double with her, truly it is an ill thing to be offered to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing on your part.

……

"What did Rangiku just say?" Hisagi asked out loud, so much of the old English left him and many others in the audience confused.

"I believe she warned him from harming Juliet. It may be considered a threat now." Nanao answered calmly as she turned her attention back to the stage.

……

Toshiro: Nurse, I protest your comments.

Rangiku: Good heart and in faith I will tell her as much. She will be a joyful woman.

Toshiro: What will you tell her?

Rangiku: I will tell her, sir, that you do protest, which as I take it, is a gentlemanlike offer.

Toshiro: Please ask her to come to confession this afternoon, and there she will make her confession and be married at Friar Lawrence' cell. Here is something for your help.

Rangiku: No, sir, not a penny. This afternoon, sir? Well, she'll be there.

Toshiro: And wait, behind the abbey wall. Within the hour, my servant shall be with you, and bring you a rope ladder; which will be my way to the highest point of my joy in the secret night.

**(*Interrupted by screams, crashes and several punches. All of it is ignored by the cast on stage but is not gone un-noticed by the audience.*)**

……

"Ichigo is not taking this play very well at all." Ukitake observed and recalled the other times in this play he had made outbursts.

"Someone needs to tell him it's only a play." Shunshi announced.

"Do you think he would listen? I don't think he cares about that at the moment." Byakuya pointed out.

******

"Hey, Hiyori, are you sure we have to worry about Ichigo becoming a hollow?" Lisa asked Hiyori who was currently curled up and snoring.

"She's asleep!"

"I hope they don't do too much damage. Ichigo needs all the brain cells he can get." Kensei states and the vizards agree with a nod of their heads.

------

"Oh dad, did you hear that, they're planning on getting married." Yuzu exclaimed and was surprised to see isshin frozen at the spot.

//////

"Poor Ichigo, he's having such a tough time with this play." Korodo exclaims as they keep hearing the crashing behind stage.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little worried for his brain. All that pounding isn't good." Jinta exclaims and Urahara smiles behind his fan.

…

Rangiku: Now, can your servant keep a secret?

Toshiro: Yes, he can.

Rangiku: Well, my mistress is the sweetest lady. But, there's a nobleman in town, one Paris, that would gladly like her attention but she would rather see a toad that to see him. I irritate her by telling her that Paris is the more proper man but when I do she turns so pale as linen.

Toshiro: Commend me to your lady.

Rangiku: Of course.

*Toshiro, Rangiku, and Kagine leave the stage.*

*Scenery changes to orchard outside Capulet castle.*

Karin: Where is she? I sent her off earlier and she said she would return in half an hour and here it's been three hours and she's still not back. Oh, where is she? If she were younger and in love, then she would be fast as a ball in motion. My words would make her fly like a tennis ball to my sweet love, and bring his love back to me. But old folks are as unwieldy, slow, heavy, and pale as lead.

***"Well, excuse me for not being a young child!" Rangiku quietly raged under her breath. She felt her captain's cold glare on the back of her head. With a swift nervous laugh she goes and joins Karin on the stage.***

Karin: Here she comes! Have you met with him? What news do you bring? Why do you look sad? If the news is bad would you please tell me in a merrily tone. If it is good news, you should be ashamed to speak it with such a sour face.

Rangiku: I am weary, give me a brief rest. For shame, how my bones ache from that long trip. *Leans over clutching her back and sits on a chair.*

Karin: I wish you had my bones and I had your news. Please tell me, Nurse.

……

"Karin is certainly anxious to hear his response." Shunsui observed with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, and I hope all goes well in the play." Ukitake stated but then thought, _'And perhaps better when this play is behind them. It's good for Toshiro to have someone who is so much like him.'_ Ukitake continued to smile as he listened to Karin and Rangiku volley their lines.

//////

"What do you think she'll do when she finds out?" Ururu quietly asked as she watched the scene.

"Isn't it obvious, she's going to go marry the kid," Jinta rudely responded.

"Who are you calling a kid, Jinta when you yourself are far younger than Captain Hitsugaya." Kisuke merrily answered behind his fan.

-

"Oh dad, do you know what will happen next?" Yuzu asked her dad who started crying for no apparent reason. He was crying to Masaki's picture and whining under his breath.

"Dad?"

……

Karin: I honestly am sorry that you're not well. Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse, tell me what does my love say? *Karin kneels at Rangiku's knee as she looks up pleading with her eyes making Rangiku smile.*

Rangiku: Your love says like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and I guarantee you, a virtuous gentleman. Dear, where is your mother?

***"You know, Rangiku, you don't have to stroke his ego. Even though, it may be the only thing that will grow." Ichigo snickered and felt some ice growing up his legs and down his back. With a screech he runs to find a blanket and remove the frost bite from his butt.**

"**That has been happening a lot lately. You need to get that air conditioner fixed, Tatsuki." Mizuho stated as she buried herself further in her parka to protect from the sudden freeze.**

**The soul reapers backstage glance at Toshiro and quickly look away when he notices them.***

Karin: Come on, what does Romeo say?

Rangiku: Have you got permission to go to confession today?

Karin: Yes.

Rangiku: Then go quickly to Friar Lawrence's cell; a husband waits there to make you a wife. Look how you blush instantly at that news. Go on quickly to the church, I'll go to dinner but you get over to the cell. *Rangiku strokes Karin's cheek as she jumps from her kneeling position.*

Karin: Go quickly to high fortune, honest nurse, farewell.

***Ichigo runs back up and glares at Toshiro. He is restrained again by Chad and Renji. Rukia rolls her eyes and finally restrains him with a Bakudo spell.***

--

"Oh, they're getting married! Did you know they were going to do that, Dad?" Yuzu asks her father who is starting to tear up again.

"She didn't invite anyone to the wedding. Oh, my dear Karin," he starts balling and clutches his wife's picture. Ryuken sighs heavily.

"It's only a play, Isshin. They're not going to get married. Besides, Uryu does not have the qualifications to engage a marriage ceremony." Ryuken pointed out which boosted Isshin's spirits quickly.

"Yes, you're right, Ryuken." Isshin instantly perks up and they all watch the play.

…

*Scene changes to Friar Lawrence cell. Uryu and Toshiro enter the cell.*

Uryu: So the heavens smile upon this holy act that hind sight will not scold us with sorrow.

Toshiro: Amen, but whatever sorrow can come, it cannot equal the exchange of joy that one short minute in her sight gives me. You only have to close our hands with holy words, then love-devouring death can do whatever he dares. It is enough that I may call her mine. *Toshiro closes his eyes and smiles in happiness.*

***Ichigo breaks the kido and is tackled by Ikkaku and Chad. Snarls darkly then quickly calms and quiets. In shock Ikkaku and Chad get off Ichigo and he quietly stands. His calm demeanor scares the tar out of everyone who knows him.***

Uryu: These violent delights have violent ends, therefore love moderately, long love does so; too swift can be as last as too slow.

***Ichigo calmly smiles and everyone takes a step back.***

Uryu: Here comes the lady.

*Karin walks on stage and almost skips over to Uryu and Toshiro.*

Karin: Good evening to my holy confessor.

Uryu: Romeo shall thank you, daughter, for us both.

Karin: As much to him, otherwise his thanks is too much.

Toshiro: Ah, Juliet, if the amount of your joy is heaped up like mine, and that your sense of right be more to adorn it with, then sweeten this neighboring air with your breath, and let rich music's language reveal the imagined happiness that we both receive in this dear meeting.

…

Females in audience exhale in a loud and long sigh.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Jinta asks in confusion. Kisuke only hides a smile behind his fan, if only both young men knew.

…

Karin: A fanciful notion, more rich in matter than in words, brags of its reality, not of its decoration; they are only beggars that can count their worth, but my true love is grown so much beyond moderation, that I can't add up even half my wealth. *Karin and Toshiro are holding each other's hands and staring into one anothers' eyes. Uryu looks between the two and clears his throat.*

Uryu: Come, come with me, and we will be quick. Because you shall not stay alone until holy church incorporates the two of you into one.

***Everyone looks to Ichigo and surprised that he stands in calm with his hands crossed over his chest.**

"**Do you think he's alright?" Ganju asked Hanataro.**

"**I think so. You don't think we hit him over the head a little too hard do you?" Hanataro hesitates in asking.**

"**Nah, he's got a skull that's thick as a brick wall. Nothing can hurt that brain." Ikkaku states in confidence.**

"**That is most certainly true." Yumichika agrees as he wipes a strand of hair from his face.**

"**I can still hear you, you know." Ichigo calmly answers and watches Karin, Toshiro and Uryu walk off stage – Karin and Toshiro still holding hands.**

"**It won't be long now." Ichigo mutters under his breath.***

**Omake**

***Toshiro and Karin walk behind stage and stare at a calm Ichigo.***

**Toshiro: Is your brother okay?**

**Karin: I think so, why do you ask?**

**Toshiro: He's not trying to attack me. *Toshiro looks and Ichigo smirks at him.***

**Karin: I don't know why.**

***Uryu walks back behind stage and Ichigo walks up to him.***

**Ichigo: Uryu.**

**Uryu: Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MARRIED OFF MY LITTLE SISTER TO HIM.**

**Uryu: Ichigo, I am not a preacher and so am not qualified to marry anyone off. It is just a play. GET OVER IT! *Uryu yells and storms off in the other direction.***

**Chad: Hey, Ganju, are you sure you didn't break his brain when you hit him with that last plank of wood.**

**Ganju: I don't think so.**

**Rangiku: Yeah, it's not like there's much to break. *Rangiku laughs and Ichigo walks up behind her. Turns sees him with a squeak she runs off and he chases her threats following her dust trail.***

**Tatsuki: YOU TWO GET BACK HERE FOR THE NEXT ACT!! OR ELSE!! **

***Cast sweat drops and prepares for the next act.***

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, here's Act 2. I don't think it's as funny as the first two but I did my best with what the play called for. What do you think? I must warn you the last few acts will not be very funny because this is a tragedy and it's really hard to put any humor into a tragedy. I'll do my best, but we'll see.**

**Please leave reviews.**

**A/N2: I would like to thank all of my sweet reviewers that have already posted. It makes me so happy that everyone likes this story so much! *Squeal and jumps in joy.***


	5. Act Three, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I don't own Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

***"Does Ichigo seem a little too calm to you guys?" Ganju asked as he glanced at Ichigo calmly looking at Toshiro.**

"**Yeah, he does seem too calm." Renji agreed as he watched the two.**

"**What is the next scene?" Yumichika asked as he walked up Rangiku following after Ichigo finally gave up on chasing her around the building. She was panting and sat down on a box. **

"**The next is Act 3 Scene 1." Tatsuki remarked offhanded.**

"**Isn't that the big fight scene between Ichigo and Toshiro?" Yumichika inquired and the soul reapers stared at one another, then at Toshiro and Ichigo.**

"**Tatsuki, can we take that fight out of the play?" Rukia kindly asked as Tatsuki glanced up.**

"**Are you kidding? It's the most important part of the play! You'd have to be insane to want to cut that scene out." Tatsuki accused and Ganju started looking worried.**

"**Or you'd have to be insane to want them to fight right now." Ikkaku whispered.**

"**Alright everyone, let's get set up for Act Three. ON THE DOUBLE!" Tasuki ordered and everyone jumped to get to work.***

*Scenery changes to outdoor street. Ikkaku and Ganju enter the stage with some extras.*

Ikkaku: Please, good Mercutio, let's go home. It's hot out today and there are Capulets wandering around. If we meet, we won't get out of a fight because now during these hot days, hot blood is flowing madly.

Ganju: You are like one of the fellows that rejects his sword when he enters a bar but by the time he's drunk he reclaims his sword when there is no need.

Ikkaku: Am I really like that?

***"YES!" All soul reapers in backstage and some in the audience announce in unison. Ikkaku looks around stunned for a second.***

Ganju: Come on, you are as hot as any fellow in your mood as anyone else here, and you are soon moved to be moody and soon moody to be moved.

Ikkaku: To what?

Ganju: Why you would fight with a man that has a hair more – or – less in his…beard…than . . . you. *Ganju starts stuttering and Ikkaku looks irritated.

Ikkaku: What are you saying, Mercutio?

Ganju: uh, huh, *nervous laugh*

"STICK TO THE SCRIPT!" Tatsuki yells from backstage, she's getting frustrated that there have been so many problems.

……

"HAHAAHAHHAHHA," Yachiru laughed doubled over on the floor.

"Baldy doesn't have any hair."

"That's correct." Byakuya calmly answered.

"I'm surprised he left Ganju alone." Soi Fon commented and even Kenpaichi was chuckling under his breath.

"Kenpaichi is getting excited. I wonder why." Ukitake whispered as he and Shunsui glanced at the Eleventh division Captain.

"Captain Kenpaichi, you are NOT to interfere during this play in any way." Yamamato quietly ordered making Kenpaichi roll his eyes in annoyance.

//////

"That was pretty good." Jinta snickered along with Kisuke who hid his laughs behind his fan.

……

*Ichigo walks on stage with some more extras.*

Ikkaku: Look at that, here come the Capulets.

Ganju: As If I really care.

Ichigo: Follow me because I will speak to them. Gentlemen, good evening may I have a word with one of you? *Ichigo's calm still freaking out everyone on stage.*

Ganju: Only a word? How about we make it a word and a blow? *Ganju sweats as Ichigo smiles.*

Ichigo: I'll gladly offer you that if you give me the opportunity. *Ichigo glances off-stage and Toshiro raises an eyebrow. Returns gaze to Ganju with a cold glare.*

Ganju: Do I really have to give it to you? *Ganju speaks this line honestly and is noticeably more nervous.*

Ichigo: Mercutio, you hang out with Romeo.

Ganju: Hang out! What? Do you think we're musicians?

Ikkaku: We're out in public either move to some place private and reason out your differences or else leave. Out here everyone can see. *Ikkaku tone more serious than during rehearsal.*

Ganju: Let them see, that's why they got eyes.

*Toshiro enters on stage.*

Ichigo: That'll be all gentlemen. Here comes my man.

*Soul reapers on stage and in audience sweat at calm tone.*

Ichigo: Romeo, the only term that I could call you is this: **you** are a villain. *Ichigo glares and points finger in Toshiro's face.*

Toshiro: Tybalt, I am not a villain. The love that I now have for you prevents me from answering your insults with anger. Farewell. *Toshiro walks past him and Ichigo smiles cruelly.*

Ichigo: Boy, your running away in cowardice does not excuse the offense that you have done to me. Therefore, I **demand** you turn and draw your sword.

Toshiro: I never offended you. Good Capulet whose name I respect as dearly as my own, I love you better than you can possibly imagine. So be satisfied. *Toshiro half way turns and his cold gaze gives a silent warning to Ichigo who answers with a crazy grin.*

*Ichigo walks up as Toshiro leaves. Ganju steps between as it says in the script. He so wishes he could run right now.*

Ganju: Calm down, dishonorable, vile submission! Tybalt, you dirty rat, will you leave?

Ichigo: What do you want with me? *Ichigo sneers and glares at Toshiro. He feels these glares burning in the back of his head but remains standing with his back facing the angered teen.*

Ganju: Will you draw your sword now? You'd better hurry, I fear that my sword will dispose of you before you can draw yours out. *Ganju's sword is quickly pulled from his waist.*

Ichigo: Very well then, let's go. *Ichigo draws his sword and points it towards Ganju. Toshiro turns trying to stop them and taking a step toward them but then stops.*

Toshiro: Gentle Mercutio, put down your sword.

Ganju: Come on, let's get started.

*Ichigo lunges toward Ganju who side swipes with his sword. Force of Ichigo's blow makes Ganju sweat harder as he feels the plastic rattle under his grip. They exchange blows in fencing style sword play but then separate for a minute. Toshiro steps in between them (he isn't too comfortable with Ichigo's crazed look in his eye).*

Toshiro: Benvolio, draw your weapon and make them put down their swords. Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince has expressly forbidden this fighting in the street. Stop, Tybalt! *Toshiro glares at Ichigo who smirks staring down at Toshiro's chest.*

*Ichigo extends his sword and he lunges toward the left side of Toshiro's chest. Toshiro barely dodges a few inches and the plastic sword flies past and scrapes the side of Ganju who also slid over a few inches with his arms raised and his face frozen in a silent scream. To the audience it looks like Ichigo really cut Ganju. Ganju stares at Ichigo as his face turns pale white and dropping his sword so he clutches his side and starts to laugh nervously, scared for his life as Ichigo runs off-stage.*

Ganju: That hurt. A plague on both your houses. I am finished.

Ikkaku: Are you okay?

Ganju: Yes, ha ha, yes. A scratch, it's only a scratch. Go get a doctor.

Toshiro: Your injury can't be that bad. *Toshiro actually worried since he saw the hit.*

Ganju: No, it's enough. Not very big or wide but if you ask for me tomorrow then you will find me a grave man. A plague on both your houses! *Glares at Toshiro in anger.*

Why did you come between us? I was hurt under your arm.

Toshiro: I thought it was for the best.

Ganju: Help me into a house, Benvolio, or else I'll pass out. A plague on both your houses!

*Ikkaku leads Ganju off stage. Backstage Orihime and Rangiku run up to Ganju.

***"Are you okay?" Orihime asks. Ganju answers with a short scream.**

"**AM I OKAY?" Ganju quietly yelled.**

"**THAT IDIOT TRIED TO KILL ME!" Ganju answered through clenched teeth.**

"**But did he hurt you?" Rangiku asks her tone all serious and business.**

"**His sword nicked me. Rangiku you better tell that Captain of yours to be careful. Ichigo isn't playing." Ganju states and Rangiku looks out onto the stage in concern as her Captain recites his lines.***

'_Ichigo, you've gone too far this time.'_ Toshiro quietly thought as his mindset slipped into being a Captain.

Toshiro (with Captain's authority): The prince's ally, my very friend has gotten his fatal wound on my behalf. Tybalt has been my relative for only an hour. O sweet Juliet, your beauty has softened my temperament and in turn softened bravery's sword. *Tatsuki stares at Toshiro as he recited his line with such calm force.*

*Ikkaku runs on stage to address Toshiro.*

Ikkaku: Romeo, Mercutio is dead!

...

"You don't think he's . . ." Shunsui let his question drop.

"Of course not, he's cowering behind stage." Soi Fon answered.

"Besides, Hanataro is down there and he can treat any wounds that may occur." Captain Unohana kindly replied.

--

"D-did Ichigo really k-kill someone?" Yuzu started crying into her hands as Isshin looks around.

"No, no, he didn't." Isshin tried to reassure her but he couldn't get through.

"Ganju is perfectly fine. He just had the crap scared out of him." Ryuken moved to sit beside Yuzu as she looked up and smiled at him. Isshin started getting a little jealous.

**

"I can't believe that idiot could do something this stupid!" Hiyori was held back by Love and Kensei.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of-" Hiyori was muffled by Kensei's hand as they pulled her back into her seat.

……

Toshiro: This day's black fate depends on the days that follow. This murder only begins the sorrow that others must end.

*Ichigo walks up to Toshiro and stands in front of him, all backstage look on and the soul reapers prepare to jump out of their gigais and help if they are needed.*

……

"Captain Yamamoto, do you think we should intervene?" Soi Fon asked as she sat up at the edge of her seat.

"He looks very dangerous down there. I've never thought about their height difference until I see them side by side. Toshiro doesn't even reach Ichigo's chest." Ukitake looks down as everyone worries for the little captain.

"Remember, this is Captain Hitsugaya you are speaking of. He is a masters' swordsman and he has a mind sharper than soul reapers twice his age. I believe he will be fine. I have confidence in him." Yamamoto slowly stated but the other Captains and Lieutenants could not ignore how the man had both of his eyes open.

//////

"This won't be pretty." Kisuke pushes his bucket hat a little higher on his head as he peers down at the two.

"Should we intervene if the need arises?" Tessai whispered to Kisuke.

"No, there are enough soul reapers to deal with the situation and don't forget about the Vizards. They will take care of everything." Kisuke spoke confidently. _'I just hope Ichigo doesn't get too carried away.'_

……

Ikkaku: The furious Tybalt has come back for more. *Ikkaku sneered and moved a foot in his direction but was halted by Toshiro's cold stare.*

Toshiro: You're alive in triumph and Mercutio is gone. Let anger guide me now! Mercutio's soul is only a little above our heads he waits for you to keep him company. Either you or I, or both of us, must join him. *Toshiro glares up at Ichigo who stares down with his hands twitching. Ichigo is getting too much caught up in his character.*

Ichigo: You, wretched boy, will join him.

Toshiro: We'll see about that.

*Ichigo draws his sword and attacks Toshiro. Toshiro blocks and attacks Ichigo. They both hold their swords like they hold their Zanpakuto.*

"Back down, Tybalt," Toshiro gritted through his teeth as he held Ichigo at bay.

"Never! I'll never let you win, **Romeo**." Ichigo spit out the name and lunged toward Toshiro who dodged but saw the spirit energy leap from the tip of the sword and slash the thick theater curtains. Ichigo pulled back and lunged again striking close enough to trim some hair from Toshiro's head and producing a small cut over his left ear. Toshiro swung his sword around to be blocked by Ichigo's sword. Toshiro could feel more of the spirit energy seeping through the plastic and vibrating through his own sword. Ichigo pulled back and swung his blade in a downward slash that cracked the stage. Even though Toshiro dodged to the right of Ichigo a cut appeared on his left shoulder from the radiance of Ichigo's spirit energy. Ichigo's eyes took on another crazed look as he grinned Toshiro glared back his eyes becoming colder the longer they fought. His own spirit energy started to increase dropping the temperature of the stage and the few rows near the stage.

"Oh no, he's putting spirit energy behind his attacks now." Uryu noted as they watched the battle on stage.

"Rukia, you better get ready to stop him. You're the only one who can get through to him." Renji advised and she nodded her head. Rukia popped a mod soul into her mouth and she stepped from her gigai as a soul reaper. She heard a muffled shout and pulled a blanket out to find Kon. She quickly removed his mod soul and quickly handed it to Orihime who nodded her head, when the time came Orihime would know what to do.

"Ichigo back down now." Captain Hitsugaya ordered, his order was answered with a sneer from Ichigo.

"No, I've tolerated you for too long." Ichigo attacked Toshiro as his attacks steadily pushed the smaller captain to the end of the stage.

"Fine, have it your way." Toshiro let some of his spirit energy out and freeze a small portion of the stage near Ichigo's feet. Toshiro stepped back as Ichigo raised his sword for a final blow. Toshiro lunged before Ichigo could strike and pushed the taller boy back with the tip of his sword so he slipped on the ice and fell on his back. Toshiro was surprised to watch Ichigo fall and then jump from his body as a soul reaper.

"WHO LET THAT IDIOT TAKE HIS BADGE ON STAGE?" Renji harshly whispered as he stared in shock. The human audience only saw Toshiro standing over Ichigo's body with his sword drawn. The soul reapers and anyone who had enough spirit energy saw Ichigo standing over his body and glaring at Toshiro who continued to stand ready to fight. This situation just went from bad to worse due to the simple fact that now Toshiro could not block Ichigo's attacks unless he was out of his own gigai. The soul reapers knew that he was helpless to do anything for the moment.

Toshiro: Oh my, what have I done? *Note dripping sarcasm.*

*Ichigo was tackled by Rukia in her soul reaper form and dragged Ichigo off stage and behind the curtains. The soul reapers and those with spirit energy heard struggling and Ichigo's screams of pain as Rukia pounded on him.*

Ikkaku: Romeo, get out of here! Everyone's coming and Tybalt is dead! Don't stand in shock, leave before the prince finds you and sentence you to death. GO, LEAVE NOW!

*Toshiro exits at one end of stage. Random extras, Yumichika, Reichi, Shinji H., Orihime, and Chizuru entered.*

*Orihime ran over to Ichigo's body and slipped on the ice when she knelt down. She quickly slipped the pill into Ichigo's body and Kon opened his eyes only to close them just as quick as Orihime started "crying" over Ichigo.*

Yumichika: Where are the ones who started this fight?

Ikkaku: O noble prince, I can tell you the unfortunate end of this brawl. Tybalt lies there slain by Romeo. However, Tybalt slew Mercutio.

Orihime: Tybalt, my cousin! O prince! Prince, as you are true, for blood of ours shed blood of Montague.

Yumichika: Benvolio who started this bloody fight?

Ikkaku: Tybalt approached Mercutio and Romeo. Romeo spoke kindly and tried to avoid any fight altogether, but Tybalt would have none of it. He ignored Romeo and started fighting Mercutio. Romeo again tried to stop this fight but when he came between the two, Tybalt's sword flew under Romeo's arm and killed Mercutio. After killing Mercutio, Tybalt fled but returned a little later. When he returned, Tybalt fought Romeo and Tybalt was killed. I would have stopped them but the fight was over before I could do anything. Romeo then ran off and you approached.

Orihime: He's related to Romeo, he can't be trusted. Romeo killed Tybalt so Romeo must not live.

Yumichika: Romeo killed Tybalt but Tybalt killed Mercutio. Now, who owes the price of his dear blood?

Reichi: Not Romeo, prince, he was Mercutio's friend. Romeo only finished what the law should end, the life of Tybalt.

Yumichika: And for doing so we immediately exile him from this village. As for the two of your families, I have just about had it I will punish the both of you with a large fine and I will not hear your pleadings or excuses. As for Romeo, let him go quickly away from here, or else when he's found he will be executed on sight. Take this body away, and wait for our instructions. Mercy only murders us by pardoning those that kill.

*Ikkaku picks up Ichigo and walks off stage with the other characters.*

……

"Ain't that the truth," Zaraki agreed with Yumichika's words and the other captains stared at him.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, Zaraki?" Shunsui asked the taller man.

"Fighting is always dangerous, that's what makes it so much fun." Zaraki laughed and Yachiru agreed with him.

"Yeah, Ichigo and Hitsugaya were having fun."

"Almost getting your head chopped off is not my idea of fun!" Ukitake angrily stated.

"Still, no one was hurt. We should be thankful for that, also Rukia was able to subdue Ichigo before the fight could get out of hand." Captain Kuchiki calmly stated to the group as he closed his eyes for a moment in a silent sigh.

"Captain Kuchiki is correct however he is not correct on the lack of injuries sustained." Unohana calmly stated as she looked on the stage.

"What are you talking about?" Ukitake asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya was struck with some of the spirit energy from Ichigo's sword. The injury is not great but it did break the skin on his shoulder and he also has a small cut along his left ear from Ichigo's attack." Unohana calmly explained her reasoning.

"So, will he be alright?" Shunsui asked Unohana and she nodded her head in agreement.

……

*Scenery changed to orchard outside of Capulet castle.*

*Karin walks on stage, glancing behind stage nervously. She saw the fight between Toshiro and Ichigo and no one was more worried than her.*

'_But, Toshiro's fine, and Ichigo is okay for now. But when I can get hold of him then dad's going to have to leave him in the clinic! I'm going to beat him to a pulp for that!'_ Karin angrily thought as she took her place on stage and set her mind as being Juliet.

Karin: Oh night, please hurry so I can be with Romeo so we can be away from disapproving eyes and for a night this hateful blood between our families will not exist.

*Rangiku runs on stage carrying a rope. Rangiku looks nervous as well and glances back behind stage.*

Nurse, what's going on? Are those the ropes that Romeo asked for you to fetch?

Rangiku: Yes, yes these are the ones. *Throws them on stage and starts wringing her hands together in nervous habit.*

Karin: What's going on? Why are you wringing your hands?

Rangiku: Oh, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead. Shame on this day! He's gone, he's killed, he's dead.

*Karin grows pale and looks back stage where she sees Toshiro alive and well. He quirks his eyebrow and waves a small hand. Karin calms down for a bit.*

Karin: Can heaven be so jealous?

Rangiku: Romeo can but heaven cannot. O Romeo, who ever would have thought it? Romeo!

……

"Everyone who knows him." Byakuya deadpanned as they watched Rangiku say her lines in the perfect tone.

//////

"Everyone knew that Captain Hitsugaya could kill Ichigo." Ririn stated and Kisuke nodded his head.

"Was that even a real question?" Jinta asks and the mod souls stare at him.

"No, Jinta it was not, just a line in the play." Kisuke stated over to the red head boy.

"This is only a play right, manager?" Ururu asks and Kisuke looks down at her.

"That's what it would appear." Kisuke coyly responded, Ririn looks at him and then her eyes open in shock.

……

Karin: What are you talking about? Has Romeo been killed? *looks off-stage to see Toshiro in same spot* You don't give any details only cry on and on about someone's death. Now whose is it?

Rangiku: I saw the fatal blow with my own eyes. He was a bloody piteous corpse, pale as ashes and all covered in blood. All in gory blood and I fainted at the sight.

*Karin gets a little green at the thought.*

Karin: So, does Romeo lie in a heavy tomb?

Rangiku: O Tybalt, Tybalt! Honest gentleman that I should ever live to see you dead!

*

"Gentleman? Who's she trying to fool?" Hiyori mocked as she glared down at the stage.

"Just watch and you'll see." Kensei stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

……

Karin: Are you saying that Romeo is slaughtered and Tybalt is dead?

Rangiku: No, Tybalt is gone and Romeo is banished. Romeo killed him and he is banished.

Karin: Did Romeo's hand shed Tybalt's blood?

Rangiku: Yes, it did. Shame the day that it did!

Karin: Oh serpent heart hidden by a handsome face! Did a dragon ever keep so beautiful a cave!

//////

"What an appropriate line for the young captain." Kisuke smirked as he fanned himself with his fan. Jinta and the mod souls look on in annoyance.

……

Karin: Oh that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace!

Rangiku: There's no trust, no faith, there is no such thing as an honest man. All men are liars! *Spoken in bitterness.* Give me some whiskey. These griefs and woes make me old. Shame come to Romeo.

Karin: Watch your tongue! He should not be shamed. What a beast I was to scold him!

*

"Is she in her right mind? Romeo killed her cousin and she's defending him?" Hiyori angrily asked and was immediately hushed by the surrounding vizards and other audience members.

……

Rangiku: Will you speak well of him that killed your cousin?

Karin: Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? But why did you kill my cousin? That villain cousin would have killed my husband. My husband lives that Tybalt would have slain, and Tybalt's dead that would have slain my husband. That should be a comfort so why do I weep? Tybalt is dead and Romeo is banished. That word banished has killed ten thousand Tybalts. Tybalt's death was bad enough if it had only ended there but if misery loves company, then there must have been more sorrows. "Romeo is banished" there is no end, no limit, measure or boundary in that words' death. No words can ease that sorrow. Where are my father and mother, Nurse?

Rangiku: They are weeping and wailing over Tybalt's corpse. Will you join them? I will take you there.

Karin: They wash his wounds with their tears. My tears have all been used up for Romeo's banishment. Take these ropes they are no longer needed because Romeo is exiled.

Rangiku: Go on to your chamber. I'll find Romeo to comfort you, I know exactly where he is. Listen, your Romeo will be here tonight. He is hidden at Lawrence's cell.

Karin: Oh, please find him! Give this ring to my true knight and bid him come to say his last farewell.

*Karin and Rangiku leave the stage.*

**Omake**

***Backstage Ichigo walks back from his encounter with Rukia, still in soul reaper form. Karin stares at Ichigo and purposely stomps up to him.**

**Karin: Oh, Ichigo. *Sing song voice, very cold and very scare.***

**Ichigo: Yes, Karin? *Too dumb to see anger.***

**Karin: What was that on stage?**

**Ichigo: I was just playing my part. I was supposed to make the fight look real.**

**Karin: It was supposed to **_**look**_** real not **_**be**_** real! YOU BIG IDIOT!!! *Ichigo sweats and sneaks back but Karin sprints after him.***

**Ichigo: I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!!**

**Karin: I DON'T NEED PROTECTION, IDIOT!! NOW, GET BACK HERE!!!!!!! *Karin chases around the back stage.**

**Chizuru: Who is Karin chasing? *Chizuru can't see Ichigo and only sees Karin running in a big circle.***

**Rangiku: *sweats in worry* Uhm. She's just trying to get a fly that's been flying back here. *Chuckles nervously and slaps her forehead.**

**Chizuru: OH, I hope she catches it. That things been annoying me back here for the first two acts!**

***Soul reapers stare at Chizuru with sweat drops.***

**Ichigo: AAAAHHHHHH!!! *Ichigo slips on patch of ice and sliding across the front of stage.* AAAHHH! OW!! *Slams into wall groaning as wall cracks.***

**Karin: DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASY!!**

**Orihime: Should we do something with Karin? *Asks nervously as watches Karin charge for the cracked wall where Ichigo is still smashed on the wall.***

**Tatsuki: Not really, she just needs to be back before her next scene.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Okay, here is part one of Act 3. This act was a little longer than I thought so it had to be split up into two parts. I must warn everyone, after this act it gets a little more depressing so I'm not sure how funny the rest of the play is going to be.**

**Please review.**

**I want to thank my regular reviewers. I do read your reviews I just haven't gotten a chance to reply to them. But, all of the reviews you give make me feel all warm and fuzzy.**


	6. Act Three, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the play Romeo and Juliet.**

**

* * *

  
**

*Scene changes to Friar Lawrence Cell, Uryu enters followed by Toshiro.*

Uryu: Come here, come here. Trouble follows you everywhere you go.

*Toshiro walks in to stand beside Uryu.*

Toshiro: Father, what sentence does the Prince send down?

Uryu: My dear son, you are too familiar with sorrow. I'll tell you the sentence that the Prince passes.

Toshiro: What less than the end of the world is the Prince's sentence?

Uryu: The prince went easy on you. You are to be banished from Verona not killed.

Romeo: Banished? Please tell me death instead. For exile is more terrible than death. Please don't say banishment.

Uryu: You're only banished from Verona. You should be patient the world is a big place.

Toshiro: There is no world without these walls. Banished away from here is banished from the world.

Uryu: You are being rude and unthankful! You know our law calls for death but the kind prince has taken your side and has replaced your death with banishment. This is mercy and you don't see it.

Toshiro: This is torture, it's not mercy. Heaven is here where Juliet lives.

……

"By the way he goes on you'd think he likes Karin more than he lets on." Shunsui quietly whispered to Ukitake.

"It's only a play, Shunsui." Ukitake responded.

"Is it really?" Shunsui asked and Ukitake raises an eyebrow at his old friend who turns his full attention back to the stage.

"What are you talking about Captain Kyoraku?" Soi Fon asks in curiosity. The other captains and lieutenants glance over at him.

"I'm just saying, there may be something there or there may not be." Shunsui shrugged his shoulders.

"Captain Hitsugaya would not lose sight of his purpose here." Captain Yamamoto stated in total confidence.

……

Toshiro: And you still say exile is not death, when all I want lives here in these walls. Have you no poison, sharp-ground knife or any other sudden means of death?

Uryu: You spoiled madman, hear me speak a little.

Toshiro: You will only speak of banishment again.

Uryu: I'll help you fight off that word. I'll give you some philosophy to comfort you even though you are banished.

Toshiro: Again banished? Stop this talk of philosophy! Unless philosophy can make a Juliet, uproot a town, or reverse a prince's sentence. It doesn't help, so talk no more.

Uryu: So I see madmen do have ears.

Toshiro: How should they when wise men don't have eyes?

Uryu: Hear me out about your situation.

Toshiro: You can't speak about something you don't feel. If you were as young as I am, if Juliet was your love, having been married only one hour, Tybalt murdered by your own hand, a fool like me and banished like me. Then you could speak and you might understand and fall upon the ground and thinking about death as I do now.

*Toshiro sits cross-legged on the floor holding his head in his hands.*

*Someone knocks behind the stage.*

Uryu: Get up, someone's coming. Romeo, go hide yourself.

Toshiro: No, I won't move.

Uryu: They're still knocking, please Romeo get up and hide in my cell.

*Rangiku walks on the stage.*

Rangiku: I come from Lady Juliet.

Uryu: Welcome then.

Rangiku: Tell me holy friar, where's Romeo?

Uryu: There on the ground, crying his eyes out.

Rangiku: It's just the same as my mistress. *Toshiro picks his head up and looks up at Rangiku. She's shocked that he looks sad and depressed.*

Uryu: Sad sympathy! Pitiful situation!

Rangiku: She lies the same way, blubbering and weeping. Stand up if you're a man, for Juliet's sake.

*Toshiro stands up beside Rangiku.*

Toshiro: Nurse! Did you speak of Juliet? How is she? Doesn't she think I'm a murderer who has stained the beginning of our joy with the blood from her cousin? And what does she say to our canceled love?

Rangiku: Oh, she says nothing sir. All she does is weep and weep, then falls on her bed and starts all over again. She cries for Tybalt and then cries over Romeo and then falls down again.

-

"OH, MY POOR BABY!" Isshin cries in his hand and Yuzu hands him a tissue as she is crying too.

"They're acting is not that good," Ryuken states as a sweat drop rolls down his head.

*

"Everything's going to be alright, won't it?" Mashiro quietly asked as she wrings her hands together nervously.

"You haven't read the play, have you?" Lisa asked as she pushed her glasses higher on her nose.

"No."

"You'll see later." Lisa answered with a sigh.

……

Toshiro: As if my very name murdered her as my hand murdered her cousin. Please tell me, Friar where does that name live so I can rip it out. *Holds rubber knife he pulls from his boot.*

Uryu: Hold on for a minute. Are you a man? You look like a man but you cry like a woman. Your wild act resembles the fury of a wild beast. *Takes knife from Toshiro's hand.*

Have you killed Tybalt? Will you kill yourself? And kill your lady who loves you by hating yourself? Wake up, man! Your Juliet is alive. Tybalt would have killed you.

*** "And he still might." Renji whispers offstage and hit with Tatsuki's clipboard.***

But you killed Tybalt. There you are lucky. The law that threatened you with death has turned into exile, again you are lucky. A pack of blessing settles around you. Go, go to your love, as she asked. Go and comfort her. But be careful that you don't stay after the guards are in place, because then you wouldn't make it to Mantua. There you will live until we can find a time to publicize your marriage, reconcile your friends, receive a pardon by the prince and you will be welcomed back with thousands more joy than when you left in grief.

Nurse, go on and get the whole house to bed early. Romeo is coming.

Rangiku: I'll go tell my lady you will come.

Toshiro: Do so and tell my sweet to prepare to scold me.

Rangiku: Here is a ring she asked me to give you, sir. Hurry up for it grows very late.

*Rangiku goes off-stage leaving Toshiro and Uryu.*

Toshiro: My comfort has been revived by this.

Uryu: Go then. And here is your situation: either be gone before the guards are in place, or by the break of day run away in a disguise from here. You will travel to Mantua, I'll contact your man and he shall bring you news from time to time. Farewell, and good night.

Toshiro: Only that a joy beyond joy calls out to me, it's a grief so brief to part with you. Farewell.

*Toshiro and Uryu exit.*

***Backstage**

"**Karin, I need to talk to you." Toshiro grabs Karin's hand and they walk to the back of the theater.**

"**What's going on, Toshiro?" Karin asks as she sits on a box and Toshiro remains standing.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!" Ichigo runs up and yells at them. Karin kicks him in the head.**

"**ICHIGO!" Karin looks over to the side and sees Ichigo in his soul reaper form in a bloody heap with Hanataro working over him as his hands glow green. She looks from the fallen substitute soul reaper to her "brother" standing in front of her.**

"**Ichigo?" Karin calmly points up to him and glances back to the soul reaper.**

"**No, Karin, he's not your brother. His name is Kon he's what you would call a fake soul." Toshiro stated in a monotone voice.**

"**Hey, I have feelings you know." Kon stated and Karin looked confused.**

"**What do you mean? Where did you come from?" Karin asked as she pointed to him.**

"**I'm usually in that yellow stuffed lion at your house."**

"**You're the stuffed lion?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well then," Karin stands up and kicks him in the shin hard so he crumples to the floor holding his leg in pain. "THAT'S FOR PEEKING ON ME AND MY SISTER!" Karin would have done more but Toshiro grabbed her hand his face and eyes were cold showing no emotion.**

"**Karin, I need to talk to you." Toshiro stated again more earnest than before.**

"**About what?" Karin asked and Toshiro started talking when the next scene started on stage.***

*The scene has changed to the inside of the castle. Shinji H., Orihime and Renji walk on stage.*

Shinji H.: Things have gotten so bad lately that I haven't had any time to talk to our daughter. She loved her cousin Tybalt dearly and so did I. She won't come down tonight. If you weren't my company, then I would have been in bed over an hour ago.

Renji: These times of sorrow don't really give me a chance to woo your daughter. Madam, good night. Please commend me to your daughter.

Orihime: I will and talk to her tomorrow morning. Tonight she's shut up in her room with her grief.

Shinji H.: Wife, go to her before you go to bed and tell her of Paris' love for her and tell her on Wednesday. . . But, what day is this?

Renji: It's Monday.

Shinji H.: Monday, well Wednesday is too soon, then we make it Thursday. Tell her on Thursday she will be married to Paris. Is this speed alright with you? We'll make it a small wedding, a friend or two because we don't want people to think we didn't care about Tybalt since it is still so soon after his death. So, we'll have about half a dozen friends and that'll be it. What do you say to that?

Renji: I only wish that Thursday were tomorrow.

Shinji H.: Well then go on home. It'll be on Thursday. Wife, go to Juliet before she goes to bed and prepare her for this wedding day. Farewell, I'm off to my chamber for it is very, very late. Good night.

*Renji, Shinji H. and Orihime exit the stage. The scene is changed to Juliet's bedroom.*

***"Where are Karin and Toshiro?" Tatsuki asked as she paced around backstage. They had been gone for that entire last scene.**

"**They went to the back of the theater when Toshiro finished his scene." Ganju helpfully stated as the cast saw Toshiro and Karin come up from behind Tatsuki. The cast could sense that something was different between the two. Karin seemed sadder than she should and Toshiro seemed colder and more distant.**

"**There you two are! Get on-stage and say goodbye to each other." Tatsuki ordered and turned her back so she didn't see Karin wince at her statement.***

*Karin and Toshiro appear on-stage at a window.*

Karin: Do you really have to go now?

Toshiro: Yes, it's morning. I can hear the lark and I see the streaks of sunlight. I have to go and live or stay and die.

Karin: No. It's not daylight it's just some meteor shooting across the sky and the nightingale is singing. Please don't go.

Toshiro: Then let me be taken prisoner, let me be put to death then I will be content and it shall be. I'll say the streaks of light is not the sun. And that bird is the nightingale. Come death, and welcome. Let's talk, it is not day.

Karin: But, it is. Oh, no it is the lark that sings so off key. You have to leave. Get going it's getting lighter and lighter. *Toshiro turns and looks at Karin's sad eyes as he retreats.*

Toshiro: Lighter and lighter to make darker and darker our sorrows!

*Rangiku enters.*

Rangiku: Madam! Your mother is coming to your bedroom. It's morning. Be careful and look around you.

*Rangiku leaves.*

Karin: Now, window let the day in and let life out.

Toshiro: Farewell!

*Toshiro and Karin embrace in a hug, surprising Tatsuki and the other cast. Toshiro jumps down from the balcony to the stage and turns to look up at Karin.*

Karin: Are you going so soon? My friend, my love! I want to hear from you every hour and by this count I'll be very old before I see my Romeo again! *A few tears fall down Karin's face surprising everyone except for Toshiro who looks on just as sad.*

Toshiro: Farewell. I won't miss a chance to send you my greetings, love.

Karin: Do you think we shall ever meet again?

*Toshiro pauses and closes his eyes and looks up at her in the balcony.*

Toshiro: I don't doubt it and all these sorrows shall become sweet memories that we can talk about in our future.

*A few more tears fall down Karin's face.*

Karin: I have a soul that has bad predictions! I think I see you, you're below me looking like someone dead in the bottom of a tomb. Either my eyesight is failing or you appear pale.

Toshiro: Trust me love, in my eyes you look pale as well. Goodbye! Goodbye. *Toshiro whispers the last goodbye and hurries behind stage. Karin is left looking out the small balcony as more tears fall and she shakes her head to finish her lines.*

……

"What happened here?" Ukitake asked as he watched that last scene.

"The last scene they seemed so happy. Now, I don't know." Shunsui admitted.

"It's all part of the play, they are just acting." Captain Kuchiki calmly states for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't know, Captain Kuchiki. Something about those last few lines seems too real to be an act." Nanao states as she has a few tears bordering her eyes.

"Nanao?" Izuru asks as Hisagi, Isane, Tetsuzaemon and Omaeda look over at her. Yachiru is ignoring everything and playing with the shoe laces of her gigai.

"WHAT! CAN'T I BE MOVED BY A PLAY?" Nanao snapped as she dabs at her eyes. The lieutenatns quickly ignore her and focuses on the stage.

//////

"This is very interesting." Kiskue mutters to himself. He believes he has realized what's been happening these last few months.

"What is interesting, Kisuke?" Ririn asked the shop manager.

"Do Karin and Toshiro seem to be doing their lines overly well?" Kiskue asked the group.

"Yeah, it's acting. They are just getting good at it." Jinta answers.

"I don't know. There is a fine line between acting and reality. I think that sometime during their time together Karin and Toshiro became closer than they believe or are comfortable with." Kisuke stated and then added, "Or at least that's what I think. It could just be they are amazing actors and they should just go into the acting business immediately." Kisuke pulled his fan out and frowned behind it.

……

Karin: Lady Luck, all men say you can be changed. If you are so fickle why do you want a guy who has so much faith? Please change, luck, because then I hope you won't keep him long but then send him back to me.

Orihime: My daughter! Are you awake?

Karin: Who's calling me? What reason does my mother have for coming here so early?

Orihime: How are you, Juliet? *Orihime slightly shocked for a moment to see Karin was really crying.*

Karin: I'm not doing well. *Karin wipes a few tears from her eyes.*

Orihime: Are you still crying for your cousin's death. You need to stop grieving. A little grief shows much love but too much grief shows a little craziness.

Karin: Please, let me weep for feeling such a loss.

Orihime: You'll feel the loss but not the loss of the friend you weep for.

***"I wouldn't count on that." Kon whispers in Ichigo's body off-stage***

Karin: I'm feeling the loss so much, I can't help but cry for the friend forever.

Orihime: Well, girl, I don't think you're weeping so much for his death as for the villain who lives who slaughtered him.

Karin: What villain, mother?

Orihime: Why that villain Romeo.

Karin: I pardon him with all my heart, and yet no man like him makes my heart so sad.

***Ichigo stumbles to the edge of off-stage, he has finally recovered from nearly being beaten to death by Rukia and Karin.***

Orihime: That is because the traitor murderer lives.

Karin: Yes, madam, I wish that I was the only one who could avenge my cousin's death!

Orihime: Oh, we will have vengeance for it you don't have to worry about that. I'll send a messenger to someone in Mantua, where that same banished runaway lives, and he shall give him a vial of medicine that will send him on to be with Tybalt.

Karin: I'll never be satisfied with Romeo until he's dead!

//////

"Is she serious?" Jinta asked as he realized she said that last line with more force than was necessary.

'_Captain Hitsugaya, what have you done?'_ Kisuke thought to himself as he tapped his fan on his chin.

……

"I never knew she could be so evil." Izuru commented as he stared at the stage.

"She's not evil she's just been hurt is all." Shunsui calmly replied. Nanao and the other lieutenants looked over at him as they were confused to what was going on.

……

Karin: If you could find a man to give the poison then I'll help to mix it.

Orihime: I'll find the man if you find the means. But for now, I have good news for you, child.

Karin: What is it?

Orihime: Well you have a dear father who takes care of you. To help you get past all of this grief, he has made a happy day that neither you nor I expected.

Karin: What day is this?

Orihime: Early on Thursday morning, the young and noble gentleman Paris will have you a joyful bride at St. Peter's Church.

//////

"Noble gentleman?" Jinta asked in confusion, "He's nothing but a freeloader." Jinta is slapped upside the head by Tessai's massive hand.

……

Karin: HE WILL NOT MAKE ME A HAPPY BRIDE! *Her force surprised everyone as they jumped up a bit.* What's the rush that you're making me marry without a man even coming to court me? Tell my father that I will NOT marry and when I do I promise you it will be to Romeo (voice catches in throat) instead of Paris.

Orihime: Here comes your father. Tell him this yourself.

*Shinji H. and Rangiku walk on stage to stand with Karin and Orihime.*

Shinji H.: What's this? Are you still crying over your cousin's death? What's going on, wife! Did you not tell her what we have decided for her?

Orihime: I told her but she refused. I wish the foolish girl were married to her grave. *Orihime said this line with no feeling and glanced to the left and right of the stage where Ichigo and Toshiro were watching the scene, respectively.*

Shinji H.: What! What do you mean "she won't have it?" Doesn't she appreciate what we do for her? Doesn't she count her blessings that even though she is unworthy, we have secured such a worthy gentleman to be her bridegroom?

***Cast could see Toshiro and Ichigo getting angry. The left side of the stage show the curtains start to shake while on the right side the curtains start to freeze and crack.***

Karin: I'm not proud that you have but I'm thankful. I can never be proud of what I hate, but I can be thankful for the hate when it is meant to be love.

Shinji H.: What is this? Mistress Darling, you – get your fine joints ready for next Thursday to go with Paris to Saint Peter's Church or I will drag you there kicking and screaming!

……

"He is a dead man walking." Hisagi bluntly stated and the lieutenants agreed with a nod of their heads.

……

Shinji H.: Get out, you green, diseased dead meat! Out, you bag of garbage! You pale, ugly face!

***Karin sees Rukia holding Ichigo back as he tries to lunge for Shinji H. On the other side, Toshiro twitches his right hand and fingers a pez dispenser in his left hand. The air suddenly got a lot colder and the cast backstage started seeing their breaths puffing in front of their noses.**

"**This is ridiculous!" Mizuho states as she tries to get warm in her blanket of parka's while drinking steaming coffee that keeps getting colder.***

Orihime: What are you crazy?

Karin: Good father, please I beg you on my knees. I only want to speak to you, please listen to me with patience.

Shinji H.: I'll see you hang first, young filth! Disobedient wretch! Get yourself to church on Thursday, or never look me in the face again. Don't speak, don't reply, don't even answer me. Wife, to think we were just thinking ourselves blessed that God had given us this only child. But now I see that this child is one too many, and that we are cursed in having her. Throw her out, the good for nothing.

//////

The Captains eyes are opened wide in shock as they stare down at the soon to be dead actor.

"He's not going to survive this night, is he?" Nanao asked as sweat rolls down her forehead.**  
**

"I doubt it. The only question is who will get to him first: Ichigo or Toshiro." Isane calmly stated as she looks on.

"Does it matter he won't get out of a painless death." Iba calmly states. The soul reapers could feel the tremendous spiritual pressures of the incredibly ticked off friends of Karin Kurosaki.

-

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" Isshin stands up but is restrained by Ryuken.

"It's the lines in the script, Isshin. He doesn't mean it." Ryuken calmly states and Yuzu stares up at him.

"He doesn't?" Yuzu pleads with her sad eyes.

"That's right, he doesn't." Ryuken calms the small group as they all settle down.

*

"What is that idiot doing? He's going to get himself killed! And I won't do anything to help him." Hiyori angrily states as she stares down at the scene.

***Rukia is holding Ichigo back off-stage.**

"**Ichigo, it's the lines in the play!" Rukia shouts in his ear.**

"**I don't care he doesn't have to say it so happy." Ichigo growls and his eyes start changing color as his spiritual pressure becomes darker and he laughs in his hollow voice.**

"**King doesn't like anyone to threaten his sister." Rukia stares up at him and glances over to the other side where she can see Captain Hitsugaya's eyes glowing bright blue and a whirlwind of freezing air circle him freezing all that it touches. And he hasn't even left his gigai yet.***

Rangiku: YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR BERATING HER LIKE THIS! *Rangiku sees and senses the fury of the two boys as can Orihime and Karin as they all shake in their shoes.*

Shinji H.: Why are you butting in? Hold your tongue and go chat with your other gossips.

Rangiku: Can't a person speak?

Shinji H.: Be quiet you mumbling fool!

Orihime: You're getting too angry.

Shinji H.: Well it makes me angry. My only concern has been to have her matched to a good man and now that I've provided one she won't agree to the marriage. Here she answers: "I'll not wed, I cannot love, I am too young, I pray that you pardon me." If you do not marry Paris, then I'll pardon you alright. You will not live with me. If you do not marry Paris, then go beg, starve, or die in the streets for all I care because I'll never acknowledge that you exist and you will be cut off from your inheritance. Think about it. I am true to my word.

*Shinji H. turns to exit and spots Toshiro in the middle of a blizzard storm glaring at the vizard. Shinji H. turns the other direction and sees Ichigo half hollowfied as his mask starts to form on the left side of his face, his eyes are dark. Staring from left to right and back again, he turns to Orihime.*

Orihime: Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, you don't want to be around Juliet why don't you leave? *Orihime bites through that sentence she shows no mercy with her hands on her hips glaring at the vizard. Shinji H. looks very worried as he decides how to get off stage.*

'_Maybe I should not have done that scene so well. How do I want to die? By ice or by blade? OH, WHAT DOES IT MATTER!'_

*Shinji walks straight back but before he can get behind the curtains Ichigo flies over and tackles him to the other side where Toshiro joins him in making Shinji H. pay for that scene. The soul reapers on stage and in the audience listen to the cries of pain and begging for forgiveness.*

Karin: Is there no pity looking down from above that sees the bottom of my grief? ***Boards break and blast of kido is heard as dust drifts over the edges of the curtain.*** Uhm...O, sweet mother, don't push me away! Please find a way to delay this marriage for a month, or even a week. If you don't, then make my bridal bed in the tomb where Tybalt lies.

*Hear bone cracking, all glance off stage where see calmer Toshiro and Ichigo walk to the edge and finish watching the scene.*

Orihime: I won't answer you. Do what you want. *Orihime sighs and runs off to the side of the stage where she finds Shinji H. in an ugly huddled mess of blood and his arms and legs are bent in a most unnatural position. Hanataro runs up and does what he can to relieve some of the pain.*

Karin: Oh nurse, how can this wedding be prevented? My husband is here on earth, but my faith is in heaven. How can I avoid committing a sin unless my husband, Romeo, dies? Advise me please. Don't you have any word of joy. Please, give me some comfort, nurse.

*Rangiku glances offstage and sees Toshiro dusting his hands off as he looks at Karin.*

Rangiku: Well then, here it is: Romeo is banished and if he dares to come back to fight then he has to fight for you in secret. Since that's the way things are now, I think it is best for you to marry the count. He's not so bad. I think you will be happy in this second marriage because it surpasses your first. Even if it doesn't, your first marriage is dead or as good as dead since your husband can't live here so you would not be a proper wife.

Karin: Do you say this from your heart?

Rangiku: And from my soul too.

Karin: Thank you, you have comforted me a great deal. Go inside, and tell my mother that I'm going to Lawrence's cell to make confession and ask to be forgiven since I've made my father so angry.

*Said father is heard groaning off-stage, Karin and Rangiku sweat drop.*

Rangiku: Oh, I will and you're doing the right thing.

*Rangiku leaves and glances at her captain before she dashes further behind stage to stare at Shinji H. who is looking better since Orihime started helping with her powers.*

Karin: You most wicked, evil woman! Go advisor, our relationship has been cut in two. It's over. I'll go to the friar to know a solution to my problem. If there isn't a solution, then I have the power to end it all myself.

*Karin exits offstage opposite of Toshiro as he looks on with pained eyes.*

……

"I wonder if he survived those two attackers?" Shunsui asked as he stroked his chin in thought.

"I heard some groaning, so I guess he did." Soi Fon answered in a monotone voice.

"I'm proud that Captain Hitsugaya showed at least some restraint in beating that beast to a pulp." Unohana calmly stated with that eternal smile gracing her face. Lietuenant Hisagi and Lieutenant Iba slightly shift away from her.

*

"Hiyori, do you think Shinji is alive?" Mashiro asked as she stares at the stage.

Hiyori only glares at the stage and doesn't say a word.

-

"Dad what are you smiling about?" Yuzu asked as her dad smiled wickedly. Naturally he heard the attacks from backstage, but apparently Yuzu did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

"I pity the fool when this play is over." Ryuken simply stated as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

**Omake**

**Shinji H.: Was it really necessary to beat me that badly? *Curled up in fetal position on the floor.***

**Ichigo: Well, let's see you said that you wished Karin was dead. So, yes your beating is justified based on the big brother code.**

**Rukia: What's the big brother code?**

**Ichigo: The big brother code is a set of unspoken rules that big brothers follow to protect their younger sisters or brothers. One of those rules is to beat anyone who threatens a younger sibling into a bloody pulp. Another rule is to make sure their younger sisters don't date before they're ready. There's a rule that states a big brother can scare away any potential boyfriends if the big brother doesn't find them worthy or deserving of the little sister.**

**Renji: Then why do you Captain Hitsugaya?**

**Ichigo: Isn't it obvious? *Glares at Toshiro as he walks behind stage.***

**Renji: No.**

**Orihime: What are you guys talking about? *Walks up to the group ignoring Shinji H. on the ground still whimpering.***

**Renji: We're just trying to figure out why Ichigo hates Captain Hitsugaya. *Uryu walks up and joins in the conversation.***

**Uryu: You really don't know.**

**Renji, Rukia, Orihime: No, we don't.**

**Uryu: Well, it's because . . . *Whispers the answer in the trio's ear.***

**Ichigo: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!! I WON'T ALLOW IT. *Turns toward direction Toshiro went and ran after him.***

**Rukia: ICHIGO! GET BACK HERE! TATSUKI NEEDS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO FINISH THE PLAY!!!!**

***Group sweat drops as Ichigo tries to tackle Toshiro who dodges. Ichigo is quickly restrained by Chad and Ganju.***

**

* * *

  
A/N: Here is the rest of Act 3. This part turned out better than I thought it would. I don't know if there is a such thing as a "big brother code", but I remember hearing Ichigo talk about it in one of the earlier episodes. So, I just made up some more rules that hopefully explain his over reactions to Toshiro's presence.**

**Please leave reviews.**


	7. Act Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Romeo and Juliet.**

*Scene changes to Friar Laurence's cell. Uryu and Renji walk on stage.*

Uryu: This Thursday, sir. That's very sudden.

Renji: My father Capulet wants it that way, and I won't do anything to stop him from being this hasty.

Uryu: You said you don't know what the lady thinks about this. I don't like it.

Renji: She weeps constantly over Tybalt's death, and because of that I haven't had the chance to talk about this with her. Her father thinks it's dangerous that she gives in so much to her grief. In his wisdom, he hurries this marriage in order to stop the flood of her tears. If she cries too much, then she will be too depressed to function in society. Now you know why we're in such a hurry.

Uryu: *to himself* I wish I knew a way to stall this wedding.

Look sir, here she comes toward my cell.

*Karin walks on stage to stand beside Uryu and Renji.*

Renji: I'm so happy to see you, my lady and my wife!

Karin: You may call me that when I may be a wife.

Renji: Well that "may be" must be on Thursday, love.

***Last word causes Toshiro to twitch in annoyance. This is not gone unnoticed by Renji who starts to sweat.***

Karin: What must be shall be.

Uryu: That's for sure.

Renji: Have you come to make confession to this father?

Karin: That is a question I cannot answer to you.

Renji: Don't deny to him that you love me. *Feels icy presence off-stage.*

Karin: I will confess to you that I love him.

***Toshiro smirks and Ichigo growls.***

Renji: So, I am sure, that you will confess that you love me.

Karin: If I do confess it will be better if it were spoken behind your back instead of to your face.

Renji: Poor soul, your face is very wet with tears.

……

"Renji is correct, Karin has been crying." Captain Kuchiki observed with is keen eyesight.

"She does have a pleasant face." Shunsui commented as he gazed at her before yelping in pain since Nanao slammed a book over his head.

"You better be glad Toshiro didn't hear you say that or else we would be cutting you out of ice, Shunsui." Ukitake commented and Shunsui thought for a moment when a crafty smile appeared over his face.

"What are you thinking about, Captain Kyoraku?" Soi Fon asked the strange captain.

"It's nothing just a dirty thought." Nanao huffed and the group turned their attention back to the stage.

……

Karin: Are you busy now, Holy Father, or shall I come to you at evening mass?

Uryu: I'm not busy, nervous daughter. Excuse us, but we must be alone now.

Renji: Very well, Juliet I'll come to wake you up early on Thursday morning, until then goodbye. *Renji left the stage making sure he was as far away from Captain Hitsugaya as possible.*

Karin: Please shut the door, then come and cry with me. I am past hope, past cure, past help! *Karin starts to cry in her hands and Uryu looks uncomfortable for a moment but the moment passes.*

Uryu: Juliet, I already know why you are upset. I hear that you must be married to Count Paris on Thursday and nothing can stop it.

Karin: Don't tell me you heard about this unless you can tell me how I can prevent it.

……

"She seems desperate to get out of this marriage." Izuru muttered to his companions.

"Wouldn't you if you were forced to marry Renji?" Hisagi replied.

"That's not the point the poor girl is beyond herself and ready to kill herself. You don't think she will do anything, do you?" Isane commented dabbing at her eyes to wipe the tears out.

"This is just a play, none of it is real." Captain Kuchiki answered yet again.

"We all have eyes, Byakuya, maybe you should open yours up." Shunsui commented and the other captains looked on in confusion.

"What are you saying, Captain Kyoraku?" Byakuya asked, however his question went unanswered.

-

"Oh Karin, don't worry I'm sure things will turn out for the best." Yuzu softly spoke to herself as she was wiping her own tears out. Isshin and Ryuken looked at her sadly since she obviously didn't know the story.

……

Karin: Don't take too long to answer. I want to die, if what you're going to say is not a solution to this problem. *Karin turns as if to walk off stage.*

Uryu: STOP! I do see some hope if you are as desperate as you say. If you have the strength to take your own life instead of marry Paris, then would you try something that will put you into a sleep to appear as death in order to escape from death?

Karin: Yes, please. I'd rather jump from the top of that tower than marry Paris. Tell me to do anything that once made me tremble in fear and I will do it without any fear or any doubt if it will let me live a pure wife to my sweet love.

***"Karin has become an amazing actress." Chizuru commented as she stood beside "Ichigo."**

"**I don't think she's acting." Kon whispered to himself inside Ichigo's body.**

"**What was that?" Chizuru looked up to him.**

"**OH, you're right, she's amazing." Kon quickly amended his speech.***

Uryu: Then go home, be happy and agree to marry Paris. Tomorrow night make sure you sleep alone in your bedroom. *Produces a small tube from his pocket.*

Then, take this vial and get in bed after you drink all of this liquid you will start feeling a cold that will make you drowsy because your pulse will stop. No warmth, no breath shall testify that you are alive. The roses in your lips and cheeks will fade to pale ashes. Your eyelids will close as they do in death. Each part of your body will be deprived of blood and shall look like death, you will be stiff and stark cold. You will stay like this for forty-two hours and then you'll wake up like as if you had been asleep. When your bridegroom comes in the morning to wake you up, he will find you on your bed dead. Then you will be carried on the funeral bier in your best robes to the ancient tomb where all the relatives of the Capulets lie. Before you wake up, I will write to Romeo and tell him of this plan so that he will come here and we will watch you wake up and that very night you will go with him to Mantua. This plan will prevent you from the sin of being married to two husbands, unless some trivial reason or fear makes you have second thoughts . . .

*Karin snatches the "vial" from Uryu's hands causing him and the cast to blink in surprise.*

Karin: Give it to me! Don't tell **me** about fear!

Uryu: Now get going stay strong in your determination. I'll send a friar to Mantua quickly to tell Romeo of this plan.

Karin: Love, give me strength! And strength shall give us help. Farewell, dear father.

*Karin and Uryu walk off stage and Karin makes sure to avoid Toshiro. This action confuses the entire cast.

"**Why is she acting like this?" Tatsuki asks the group.**

"**I don't know." Rangiku answers, she has also noticed that her Captain had been acting oddly lately too.***

*Scene changes to inside the Capulet castle. Shinji H. hobbles onto the stage relying on his cane and leaning on Orihime so he can walk.*

……

"What did they do to him?" Hisagi asked, he was amazed that the man was still alive and manages move let alone act on the stage.

"It looks like they beat him to a bloody pulp. Does this surprise you?" Captain Kuchiki asked in his emotionless voice.

"It shouldn't but for some reason it still does." Hisagi answered in confusion.

*

"OH MY, SHINJI!" Mashiro cries as she watched her friend hobble on to the stage.

"Serves him right for threatening Karin like that," Lisa commented with no emotion.

"It's only a play!" Hiyori growls through her teeth.

//////

"Dad, what happened to Shinji?" Yusu asked and Isshin just stared.

'_I was angry at the guy too, but I think they went a little too far.'_ Isshin quietly thought.

……

Shinji H.: Invite all the guests on the list and hire twenty great cooks. Did my daughter go to Friar Lawrence?

Rangiku: Yes, she did.

Shinji H.: Maybe he'll do her some good. *Shinji H. was very careful about what he said about Karin, no matter what was in the script. He just couldn't survive another beating.*

*Karin walks on stage to stand in front of Shinji H. and blinks at his condition. She quickly recovers and recites her lines.*

Rangiku: See how she comes in with a happy face.

Shinji H.: Hello, my head strong daughter! Where have you been wandering? *He smiled as best as he could through a bruised face.*

Karin: Where I learned to repent the sin of my stubbornness and disobedience to you and your requests. Friar Lawrence commanded that I fall on the floor and beg your forgiveness. *Karin kneels on the floor in front of the beaten Shinji H.* Forgive me, I beg you. From this point forward, I will always obey you.

Shinji H.: Go tell Paris about this, this wedding will be performed tomorrow.

Karin: I met Count Paris at Friar Lawrence's cell and I notified him of my decision. *Karin stands up and faces Shinji H.*

Shinji H.: This is great. This is as it should be. Have the Count come here. Now, everyone in this city should be grateful to this holy friar.

Karin: Nurse, will you go with me to my closet and help me pick out the things I will need for tomorrow?

Orihime: No, there's plenty of time. It can wait until Thursday.

Shinji H.: Go with her nurse, we're going to church tomorrow.

*Karin and Rangiku leave the stage and Karin glances back at Shinji H. who is leaning heavily on Orihime.*

Orihime: We're not going to have enough food and it's almost night now.

Shinji H.: Don't worry, I will work it all out, and everything will be fine. I guarantee it, wife. You go help Juliet get ready and you leave me alone to take care of everything here.

*Orihime helps Shinji H. walk off stage as the scene changes to Juliet's bedroom.*

*Rangiku and Karin enter the stage and walk to her bed.*

Karin: Yes, those clothes will be best but gentle nurse, please leave me to myself tonight. I need to say many prayers to prepare myself for tomorrow.

*Orihime walks in to join the pair.*

Orihime: Do you need my help?

Karin: No, madam, we have all the things that are necessary for the wedding tomorrow. Please leave me alone, and let the nurse sit up with you tonight. I am sure you have your hands full with this sudden marriage business.

Orihime: Well, good night. Go to bed and rest.

*Orihime and Rangiku exit off stage where they quickly turn and watch Karin in her scene. Ichigo creeps up to the edge of the stage as well. He knows what's coming but he never is prepared for it. Chad and Renji stand behind Ichigo to stop him so that the play can continue without any more mishaps.*

Karin: Farewell! Only God knows when we shall meet again. I have a cold fear that scares my veins and almost freezes the life out of me.

*

"It could be all that ice on stage!" Hiyori mumbles and Kensei clamps his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet so they all can hear.

……

Karin: I must act this dreadful scene alone. Come with me, vial. *Removes vial from her right pocket.*  
But, what if this doesn't work at all? Will I be married to Paris tomorrow morning?

No, this dagger will forbid that from happening. *Places dagger underneath her pillow on the bed. Notes the bed is very cold with ice gracing the sheets, Karin gulps and regains control of herself.*

What if this is a poison that would kill me so the Friar would not be dishonored since he married me to Romeo? I fear that it is, and yet, I don't think it is a poison. He is a holy man after all. I won't think on such a bad thought.

But what if I wake up before Romeo comes and I am in the tomb where the bones of my ancestors lay and Tybalt will not be too far since he has just been killed. That's another scary thought! And, if I should be smothered in the vault where no fresh air can enter, will I die before Romeo comes?

If I wake up early won't I be distraught when I'm shut up with these hideous fears?

Oh, look! I think I see my cousin's ghost looking for Romeo who killed him. Wait, Tybalt, wait! Romeo, I'm coming! I drink this to you.

*Karin puts sealed vial to her lips tilts her head back and falls on her bed in the curtains.*

-

"Oh my," Yuzu cries into her tissues along with Isshin. Ryuken stays dry eyed and breathes a heavy sigh in annoyance.

……

"To think she would do all of that just to escape a marriage." Ukitake noted to the group of Captains and Lieutenants.

"It is just a play." Kuchiki continuously repeated as he stared down as the props changed for the next scene.

"It may only be a play, but they are doing so very well portraying this story." Nanao dabbed her tears once again as she sits crying in between Kyoraku and Ukitake.

//////

"This is getting very interesting." Kisuke mutters to himself.

……

***Backstage**

**The bedroom props on the stage were changed to make it look like the inside of a castle. Ganju walked up to the bed where Karin was laying down and looked down at her.**

"**Hey kid, are you alright?" Ganju asked and he heard her sob and her shoulders shake.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Karin muttered to herself. Ganju felt guilty and sat down beside her. **

"**Look, I don't know what's going on but this play is almost over. There's only one more act and then you can put this whole drama club behind you." Ganju's words only produced more tears from Karin.**

"**Yeah, I know." Karin spoke before she closed her eyes and drifted off. She didn't want to leave this bed since it was still cold from Toshiro's power surge earlier that night before he beat the crap out of Shinji H. No one probably even knew, and she didn't care. She wanted to stay there, wrapped up in Toshiro's spirit energy.***

*Rangiku and Orihime walk on stage.*

Orihime: Take these keys and go get more spices, Nurse.

Rangiku: They're also asking for dates and quinces in the pastry.

*Shinji H. hobbles relying on his cane to stand beside Orihime and Rangiku.*

Shinji H.: Come on, let's get going. It's almost time the second rooster has crowed and the curfew bell has rung.

Rangiku: Go on you busy body. Go to bed or you'll be sick tomorrow because you stayed up all night supervising.

Shinji H.: No, no. I have supervised many times all night before and I've never been sick.

Orihime: Yeah, you have been a real weasel in your time, but I will watch you to keep from staying up all night.

*Orihime and Rangiku walk off stage leaving Shinji H. to lean on his cane and talk to extras.*

(Shinji H. is supervising all of the comings and goings of the random servants.)

Shinji H.: Count Paris will be here very soon with music since he told me he would. I hear him nearby. Nurse! Wife! Nurse, go and wake up Juliet. Go and get her ready for her wedding while I go talk with Paris. Hurry, hurry the bridegroom is already here. Hurry up.

……

"I wonder what they will do, when they find her." Hisagi asked as he watched the props change to the next scene.

"Just prepare for the water works, it's going to feel like a lake in here if all of these people start crying." Shunsui stated and regretted it once Nanao hit him on the head with her book.

//////

"Well, this play is almost over." Kisuke admitted to himself and his little group.

"Yeah, finally we can get a few days of peace and quiet without someone screaming and trying to kill one another." Jinta protested only to be given a power noogie from Tessai.

"Those are not nice things to say, Jinta." Ururu quietly pointed out making Jinta pout and Kisuke to smile down at her.

"You are so right, Ururu." Kisuke smiled as he looked at her underneath his hat.

……

*Shinji H. hobbles off stage as extras change the props back to Juliet's bedroom. The bed is pushed out to the stage. Karin has fallen asleep on the bed, again.*

*Rangiku hurries on stage and looks at the bed, a few sweat drops run down her face. Before she fully approaches the bed, she feels for Karin's spiritual energy and senses it. With a sigh of relief, Rangiku skips over to the bed and proceeds with her lines.*

Rangiku: What are you still in bed? Come on, it's time to get up. Look at how sound asleep she is. Madam, madam, madam! *Rangiku's voice grew in intensity with each word.* Yes, let the count get you out of your bed. He'll scare you awake. Won't you get up?

*Rangiku pulls aside curtains and sees Karin on the bed with some ice on the blankets and forming on the tips of her hair. Why is there so much ice?*

What? You're already dressed! I have to wake you up. *Rangiku touches Karin and gasps in shock.*

You're cold! HELP, HELP! My lord! My lady!

*Rangiku calls off stage and Ichigo runs in as a soul reaper and stares down at Karin. She looks cold and she feels cold.

"What happened?" Ichigo whispered to himself then he sees her chest moving up and down he collapses in the middle of the stage in relief.

"For a minute there, I actually thought she was dead." Ichigo whispered and he looked off stage where Toshiro is staring at the bed and looking slightly pale.

…

"Is everything alright?" Ukitake whispers to Shunsui.

"Yes, everything is fine. She's only asleep. I can still see her spirit energy is very strong." Unohana calmly spoke. Still, her tone didn't ease their worry.

-

"K-karin?" Yuzu starts crying her eyes out and Isshin stares up at the stage, he knows that she's okay but there's something about hearing so many people acting like she's dead that makes a man worry.

"You shouldn't be worried. You can still feel her energy." Ryuken stated almost bored.

///

Jinta stares at the stage and gulps.

"Are you alright, Jinta?" Kisuke asks as he glances over at the boy. He remains silent as he stares in shock.

…

*Orihime runs on stage where Rangiku is kneeling at Karin's bed and she sees Ichigo collapsed on the other side of the bed with Zangetsu set beside him.*

Orihime: What's going on here?

Rangiku: O lamentable day!

Orihime: What's the matter?

Rangiku: Look, look. *Orihime walks over to the bed and sees Karin on the bed.*

Orihime: Oh no, my child, my only life! Wake up, look up or I will die with you. Help, Help! CALL HELP.

***"It's in the script. She's fine. I'm sure of it." Ganju whispered to himself as he stared at the scene.**

"**What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked as he stared at him.**

"**Karin was so sad earlier, and I mentioned the play was almost over she cried even harder." Ganju stated and Toshiro stared wide eyed and turned his attention to the stage.**

'_**Are you worried, master?'**_** Hyourinmaru spoke in the back of Toshiro's mind.**

'_**What do you think?'**_** Toshiro asked his inner dragon.**

'_**Don't you sense it?'**_** Toshiro closed his eyes and focused on Karin's bed in the center of the stage. As he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel her spirit energy strong but he also felt some of Hyourinamru's energy with her. Toshiro opened his eyes and growled at his inner dragon. He could sense the dragon shrug its shoulders.***

*Shinji H. hobbled onto the stage as he still needed the cane to walk.*

Shinji H.: Come along now, bring Juliet out.

Rangiku: She's dead, she's dead! *Toshiro bit his tongue and stomped his feet to the ground to keep himself from leaping onto the stage.*

Shinji H.: Let me see her. *hobbles over to the bed and feels her.* She's cold. Her blood is settled, and her joints are stiff. Life and these lips have long been separated. Death lies on her like an untimely frost *glance over at Toshiro* upon the sweetest flower in all the fields.

……

"They are very convincing down there." Isane proclaims and they are interrupted by loud snoring.

"ZARAKI, WAKE UP!" Soi Fon yelled at him as he was startled awake.

"What?" Zaraki looked down at the small woman as she turns back to the stage.

*

"I know what happened, but it's still sad!" Mashiro cried in her hands.

-

"DAD!" Yuzu cries in her dad's shoulder.

"She's only sleeping, Yuzu sweetie." Isshin stated calmly but he still looked up at the stage.

……

*Uryu and Renji walk on stage.*

Uryu: Let's go, is the bride ready to go to church? *Uryu is the only calm one in the cast.*

Shinji H.: She's ready to go but never to return. Paris, my son, the night before your wedding day death has slept with your bride. Death is my son-in-law, death is my heir. I will die and leave him my entire estate.

Renji: I have long thought I would see this morning and it gives me this sight? *Renji looks over at Karin and sees her chest moving.*

Orihime: Hateful day! My poor one and only loving child, I had one thing to rejoice and take comfort in and cruel death has taken it from me.

Rangiku: Woeful day that I have ever seen! A day as black as this has never been seen!

Renji: Deceived, divorced, wronged, spited, slain! Most detestable death, I am deceived by you. I am quite overthrown by your cruelty. O love! O life! Not life, but love in death!

Uryu: For shame! Heaven and you yourself had part in this fair maid, now heaven has everything and all the better it is for the maid. Your part in her you could not keep from death, but heaven keeps his part in eternal life. The most you sought was her promotion to marriage, that was your "heaven" that she should be advanced. And you cry now, seeing she is advanced above the clouds as high as heaven itself? You love your child so badly that you are going crazy, seeing that she is well. Dry up your tears and stick your rosemary on this fair corpse. As is the custom carry her to church in all her best array because although foolish nature bids us all to grieve, still nature's tears are sanity's happiness.

Shinji H.: All things that we put aside for the feast has changed from white wedding to black funeral. Our instruments are changed from music to melancholy bells, and our wedding cheer is changed to a sad burial feast. Our solemn hymns are changed to sullen funeral hymns; our bridal flowers will be used to honor a buried corpse and all things are changed to their opposites.

Uryu: Sir and madam, you go inside, Paris as well. Everyone should prepare to follow this beautiful corpse to her grave. The heavens do put some sorrow on you. Don't make them angry by contradicting their high will.

*Uryu glances to the bed as he ushers all of them off stage. The curtain closes on the bed and Ichigo jumps off the floor and stands over Karin.*

"Okay, Karin. That scene's over." Ichigo speaks to her as he places his palm on her forehead. He gasps at how cold she felt and starts to panic.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Orihime ran over to the bed and looked down at Karin.

"She's fine."

"NO, she's not. This isn't normal."

"Captain, please." Rangiku walked over to him and he calmly strode over and sat on Karin's side of the bed. Ichigo glared at him and he ignored the boy.

'_Hyourinmaru, you've had your fun. Now release her.'_ Toshiro calmly ordered and waited for it to be carried out.

'_Do you think I enjoy watching you suffer?'_ The dragon seriously asked his wielder.

'_Do you?'_ Toshiro's question was met with silence as he felt Hyourinmaru's spirit energy lift off the bed and Karin.

"She just fell asleep, again." Toshiro stated as he never took his eyes off her.

"Well, we need her to wake up so that we can finish the final act." Tatsuki exclaimed as she stood over the pair.

"Okay. Hey Karin, I've got this new soccer ball and Tatsuki just opened up the soccer field. Do you want to go play?" No sooner had Toshiro asked the question but Karin popped awake and nearly knocked her brother out with how fast she got up.

"YEAH!" Karin yelled and looked around at the group.

"The field isn't open yet, is it?"

"You need therapy." Toshiro stated and walked away from her.*

//////

"Well, I told you she would be alright, didn't I?" Kisuke smirked as he adjusted his hat on his head.

"Yeah, you did." Jinta mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"How did you know?" Ururu asked Kisuke and he smiled down at her.

"It was rather simple, I sensed Hyourinmaru around Karin." Kisuke happily exclaimed as he pulled out his ever present fan.

……

"Well, I'm glad she's alright. She had us worried for a minute." Ukitake exclaimed as he dabbed his forehead.

"It all felt so real." Nanao wiped more tears from her eyes.

"This is only a play." Byakuya stated again.

-

"Dad is she alright?" Yuzu asked her father and he smiled.

"Yes, Yuzu my darling, our Karin is perfectly fine." Isshin exclaimed happily.

"You are getting carried away, Isshin." Ryuken noted as he turned back to the stage.

*

"They are really good. I thought she was actually dead." Mashiro exclaimed as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Oh please." Hiyori scoffed.

"Obviously, you don't have anything to compare it to." Lisa stated as they all waited for the next and final act to begin.

**Omake**

***Ichigo walks over to Karin and towers over her.***

**Ichigo: Okay, Karin. What's going on?**

**Karin: What are you talking about? *Karin glares up at him and he remains calm.*  
**

**Ichigo: That last scene you seemed to calm and a little too eager to follow through. I know you like to do well but that's getting a little carried away.**

**Karin: Ichigo, I am only doing this play to get a soccer field. If I don't do well, then my team won't have the advantage when we face those middle school team again.**

**Ichigo: Are you still trying to make me believe that you're doing all this for a soccer field? *Ichigo sweat drops and stares at her. She glares back.***

**Karin: Yes, Ichigo, it is my motivation. Besides, I'm not getting carried away. Not like some brothers who will attack a person on **_**stage**_** for ****everyone**** to see, or ****beats**** a guy to a ****bloody ****pulp**** just for saying some stupid lines. Does that sound ****familiar****, Ichigo? *Grinds teeth as Ichigo actually thinks.***

**Ichigo: I can't think of anyone.**

**Karin: AAAHHHH! IT'S YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT. YOU TRIED TO KILL TOSHIRO AND NEARLY KILLED SHINJI ALL BECAUSE OF THE STUPID LINES IN THE SCRIPT FOR THE PLAY. *Starts chasing Ichigo and they yell at each other.***

**Uryu: *calmly watching the spectacle.* And she says he's getting carried away. *Referring to doing well for a soccer field.***

**Toshiro: I keep telling you she needs therapy. *Karin stops chasing Ichigo and stares at Toshiro.***

**Karin: I DO NOT NEED THERAPY!!**

**Uryu: Maybe she does?**

***Karin twitches at Uryu who ponders her actions and doesn't notice Karin sneaking up on him. She kicks him in the leg and starts chasing him around the backstage.***

**Ganju: Just remember, it's almost over.**

**Soul Reapers: THANK GOODNESS!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Here is Act 4 of Romeo and Juliet. I know it's only a play but everytime I read where they find Juliet it always makes me tear up a little bit. So, I made the reactions to the soul reapers and anyone who hasn't seen the play the same. Maybe I'm just too sensitive but oh well. There's only one more act left and then this story will be over. **

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews I've been getting for this story. I'm so glad this story can bring a smile to everyone's faces (at least before now.)**


	8. Act Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Romeo and Juliet.**

**

* * *

  
**

*Scene changes to outside on street. Toshiro walks on stage. Looks over to the right side of stage and sees Karin staring at the floor holding back tears.*

Toshiro: If I can trust what happens in my dreams, then they predict joyful news is coming. My heart is very light in my chest, and I have an unusually happy spirit that lifts me above the ground with cheerful thoughts.

*_'If only that were true.'_*

I dreamed that my lady came and found me dead. This strange dream would make a man wanting death to think twice. Then, she breathed such life with her kisses on my lips that I was brought back to life, and I was an emperor. Oh my, how sweet love is when it's yours.

*Hanataro walks on stage to stand beside Toshiro.*

Here comes some news from Verona.

How are you Balthasar? Did you bring any letters from the friar? How is my lady doing? Is my father well? How is Juliet? Nothing can be wrong if she is well.

Hanataro: Then everything is well and there's nothing wrong. Because, her body sleeps in the Capulet tomb and her soul lives with the angels. I saw her buried in her relative's vault then I rushed to tell you. Please, forgive me for bringing you this sad news, since you did leave it all up to me, sir.

Toshiro: Is that so? You know where I live, go get some ink and paper then hire some horses. I'm leaving here tonight.

Hanataro: I beg you, sir, please have patience. You look pale and wild, and these are signs of bad luck.

Toshiro: Don't worry about it. You're mistaken. Now leave me and do as I ask you. Do you have any letters to me from the friar?

Hanataro: No, my good lord.

Toshiro: No matter. Get going and hire those horses. I'll be with you shortly.

*Hanataro leaves off stage.*

Well, Juliet, I'll sleep with you tonight. Mischief, you are quick to enter the thoughts of desperate men! I remember there is an apothecary who lives near here. She was dressed in tattered weeds and looking miserable in her poverty. When I walked into her shop I said to myself: "If a man needed a poison this is the place to get it. Everyone knows the punishment for the sale of poisons in Mantua is death." That thought predicted my need for this item.

*Little shop is pushed out on stage and Mizuho Asano sits at the entrance in an old tattered cloak.*

Here's the shop.

Hello, Apothecary!

Mizuho: Who is calling so loudly?

Toshiro: I see that you are poor. Please, let me have a small vial of poison for a few dollars. I need a vial of poison that acts so quickly that the life-weary taker may fall dead as soon as it is taken.

Mizuho: I have such deadly drugs, but Mantua's law declares the death penalty to anybody who sells them.

Toshiro: You are full of misery, and you're afraid to die? Starvation is in your cheeks, need and oppression shines in your eyes, contempt and beggary hang on your back. The world is not your friend, neither is the world's law. The world does not support a law to make you rich. Then don't be poor, but break the law and take this money.

Mizuho: My poverty agrees to take it, but my will does not.

Toshiro: That's fine. I'm paying your poverty, and not your will.

Mizuho: Put this poison into any liquid you want and drink it all. It would kill you right away.

Toshiro: There is your gold. There are worse poisons to men's souls that make them commit more murders in this hateful world than these poor compounds that you can't sell. Farewell. Buy food and put on some weight.

*Walks away from Mizuho and clutches vial.*

Come invigorating beverage and not poison. Go with me to Juliet's grave, for that is where I must use you.

......

"You don't think there's anything in that vial do you?" Isane quietly whispered into her Captain's ear.

"I'm sure there's not. Why do you ask?" Unohana asked her lieutenant who looked up at her with sad eyes.

"It's just that Ichigo has been taking this so poorly, I don't know if he would do something to hurt Captain Hitsugaya."

"You have no need to worry over Captain Hitsugaya. Knowing Rukia, she will make sure Ichigo doesn't go anywhere near it." Captain Kuchiki calmly replied.

Isane nodded her head and turned her attention back to the stage.

……

***Backstage**

"**Okay Karin, you need to go get on the funeral table so that we can finish this play. You don't have much to do. If you do well on this last part, then you will get that soccer field. You've earned it." Tatsuki exclaimed to Karin as she busied herself with preparing the cast for the last scene.**

"**Right, the soccer field," Karin stared at the floor then glanced over at Toshiro who gathered his plastic sword. She quickly averted her gaze when she saw him notice her.**

'_**STUPID TOSHIRO!!'**_** Karin thought to herself as she thought back earlier to their conversation during Act 3.**

_**---Flashback---**_

"**Karin, I need to talk to you." Toshiro stood in front of Karin as she sat back down on the box with Kon in Ichigo's body still clutching his leg on the floor.**

"**Okay, what's up?" Toshiro winced at her happy tone.**

"**How are you doing in your math class?" Toshiro began and Karin tilted her head in confusion.**

"**I'm doing much better thanks to you."**

"**Do you think you'll be able to pass the class without any more tutoring?" Toshiro asked and Karin blinked up at him.**

"**Yeah, why? What's going on?" Karin stood from the box and stared into his eyes.**

"**Because, I won't be around to help you with any of your homework or your soccer," Toshiro's blunt statement only confused Karin more.**

"**What? Why?" **

"**Karin, I'm going back to Soul Society after this play. After this play is over, you will never see me again." Toshiro stated and Karin gasped at his words.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY?" Karin's eyes started to tear up and threatened to spill over. The same question was written over Kon's face.**

"**It's becoming too dangerous for you to be around me."**

"**So, it's not dangerous just being Ichigo's sister! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Karin yelled at him.**

"**No one knows you are his sister." Karin stared at him. "But, everyone we fight knows that I'm a Captain of Soul Society. If they see us together any more, then they may go after you. I don't want to see that happen so I'll be going back to Soul Society tonight." **

**Karin stared over at him and she started to get angry.**

"**Is this because of Ichigo? His threats? How he nearly killed you just now?" Karin drilled him and he swallowed hard running a hand through his hair.**

"**No. I want to see you safe and the only way to do that is if I'm not there to put you in danger." Toshiro's simple statement brought the tears to her eyes that could not be stopped.**

"**Karin, I'll be leaving with the other Captains tonight and I won't see you ever again."**

"**Please, don't do this." Karin started to beg. Toshiro only became colder and more distant as he froze his heart to her pleas.**

"**After the end of this play, you will never see me again." Toshiro ended the conversation when he heard Tatsuki calling for the two.**

"**We have to go." Toshiro reached for her and she drew back and slowly walked back to the group. Toshiro followed her back and the play continued as it had before.**

**---End Flashback---**

'_**Stupid Toshiro, stupid kid. If he didn't want me to get hurt, then he would teach me how to defend myself.'**_

"**Karin, are you ready for the next scene?" Tatsuki walked up behind her and jotted a few notes down on her clipboard.**

"**Yeah, I'm ready. Let's just get his over with." Karin mumbled to herself.**

"**Okay, so get on the funeral table and you just recite your lines and it'll be over before you know it." Tatsuki walked away so she didn't see Karin wipe away fresh tears from her eyes, she climbs on a table with wheels that is decorated to look like a funeral table. Kon still in Ichigo's body looks on and shakes his head in pity.**

……

*Scene changes to Friar Laurence cell. Chad walks on stage.*

Chad: Holy Franciscan Friar! Brother, Hello!

*Uryu walks up to stand in front of Chad.*

Uryu: Welcome from Mantua. Tell me, what does Romeo say? Or give me his letter if he wrote to me.

Chad: While I was going to find a fellow brother to help me visit the sick here in this city, some searchers of the town believe we carried the infectious plague so we were thrown into a house and were not allowed to leave. So, my speed to Mantua was delayed. *Uryu stares up in shock.*

Uryu: So, who took my letter to Romeo?

Chad: I wasn't able to deliver it and I couldn't get a messenger to bring it back so here it is again.

Uryu: This is bad luck, indeed. This letter was not a social one but one of great importance! Failing to deliver this letter may do a lot of damage. Friar John, leave from here, go get me an iron crowbar and bring it straight to my cell.

Chad: Brother, I'll go and bring it to you.

*Chad leaves off stage and Uryu starts to pace back and forth across the stage.*

Uryu: Now I have to go to the tomb alone. Juliet will wake up in three hours. She'll be angry that Romeo doesn't know of these events but I will write to him again and keep her hidden in my cell until Romeo can come for her. Poor living corpse closed in a dead man's tomb!

*Uryu leaves off stage.*

……

"Do you know if this story has a happy ending?" Izuru quietly asked anyone who would answer.

"I'm sorry, Izuru but no it does not. This play just happens to be a tragedy." Nanao quietly explained.

"What do you mean by tragedy?" Hisagi calmly asks.

"Well, you're about to find out in a few minutes so I guess it won't hurt to tell you. But, in short Romeo and Juliet do not survive. That's all I'll say. You'll understand when you finish watching the play." Nanao explained as she dabbed a few tears from her eyes.

"Well, that's just pathetic." Zaraki's statement caused several pairs of glares to turn his way.

"Why do you say that, Zaraki?" Shunsui bravely asked.

"The kid plans on dying with a measley bottle of poison that's no way to die. The right way is to die in battle! Now, that's a noble death." Zaraki chuckled and a dark gleam came into his eye.

"Of course, you would think this, Captain Kenpachi." Captain Kuchiki calmly stated.

*

"Oh, are they going to make it?" Misharo asked again as she continued to wring her hands.

"If you would sit still and pay attention you'll find out." Kensei calmly responded.

-

"Oh, Dad, everyone is doing so well. I hope they make it." Yuzu vainly hoped and Isshin couldn't say anything to hurt his little girl so he remained silent.

//////

"Well, it's almost over. There is only one more scene of this play left." Kisuke commented.

"Finally, I'm getting tired of just sitting here." Jinta complained as he sat with his arms crossed and his legs twitching nervously.

"Jinta, why are you nervous?" Ururu quietly observed.

"I'M NOT NERVOUS!" Jinta jumped over Tessai and pulled her pig tails very hard. Tessai would have none of it so he hit Jinta on his head hard enough to knock the boy to the ground.

……

"There's only ten more minutes at the most of this play," Toshiro commented as he thought over the time it would take for everyone to say their lines and have this play behind all of them.

'_Then, after that I'm going back to Soul Society.'_ Toshiro thought with a heavy sigh as he leaned against a wall with his eyes closed.

'_Yes, you just love to work. Isn't that right, Boy?'_ Hyourinmaru's deep throaty voice echoed in Toshiro's mind.

'_Hyourinmaru, I'm not in a talking mood right now.'_ Toshiro warned his dragon.

'_Yes, I know. The girl is right.'_ Hyourinmaru complained in Toshiro's mind.

'_Who and about what?'_ Toshiro asked.

'_Karin, of course. She was right that you have a one track mind. Only paperwork for you boy, no friends and no rest, it's just work, work, work.'_ Hyourinmaru's words caused a very large tick mark to pound on Toshiro's forehead as he growled under his breath. He continued to argue with his inner dragon until Tatsuki called him to get into position.

"Karin, you need to get in position too." Tatsuki walked over to Karin and the girl climbed onto the table and pretended to be asleep.

"And don't fall asleep, again." Tatsuki warned the girl who nodded in response.

'_There's only ten more minutes at the most and then Toshiro will be gone forever.'_ This thought threatened to bring forth more tears but Karin willed them away with thoughts of soccer and the butt kicking she was going to give the middle school students.

Rukia walks up to Renji before he walks on stage and whispers in his ear.

"Hey, Renji, Ichigo hasn't been sane during this entire play so maybe you should jump out of your gigai after Captain Hitsugaya kills you."

"Why?" Renji asked as he looked down at Rukia.

"So, you can help me restrain Ichigo when Captain Hitsugaya is acting dead." Rukia answered and Renji nodded his head and retrieved a mod pill from the dispenser and quietly slipped it in his pocket for easier retrieval.

……

*Scene changes to resemble a church yard with the monument of the Capulets.*

*Renji and Kagine enter the stage carrying a bouquet of flowers.*

Renji: Go and stand over there, Peter. You can go lie down under that yew tree over there and wait holding your ear close to the sacred ground. If anyone enters the graveyard then whistle to me as a signal. Give me those flowers. Now, go and do as I told you.

Kagine: I'm almost afraid to stand alone in this churchyard, but I will stay.

*Kagine walks and sits behind a tree as he hides on the stage.*

Renji: Sweet flower, I scatter flowers around your bridal bed. Your bridal canopy is dust and stones! I will cover them with sweet tears every night, or with my cries of sorrow for you. I will keep saying the funeral prayers for you, and I will come every night to put flowers on your grave and weep.

*Hears whistle from back of stage.*

Peter gives the signal. Who is wandering this way tonight?

*Toshiro and Hanataro enter the stage carrying an axe and a crowbar.*

Toshiro: Give me the axe and the crowbar. Here take this letter, the first thing in the morning I want you to deliver this to my lord and father. I order you to stand far away and don't interrupt me no matter what you see or hear. The reason I'm going into this tomb is partly to see my lady's face, but mostly to take a precious ring from her dead finger. I must use that ring in a very special errand. Go on, get going. Remember if you return and try to find out what I plan to do, I swear that I will tear you limb from limb.

Hanataro: I'll leave and not bother you, sir.

Toshiro: This way you show me friendship, please take that. Live, be prosperous, and farewell, good fellow.

*Toshiro turns away and Hanataro stares after him.*

Hanataro: I'll hide close by. His looks scare me and I doubt his reasons. *Hanataro hides behind another "tree" on stage.*

Toshiro: You womb of death, stuffed with the dearest morsel of the earth. I will force open your rotten jaws and cram you fuller with more food.

*Toshiro opens tomb and enters.*

Renji: It's that arrogant Montague. He's the one that murdered my love's cousin. It is with his grief that the beautiful creature died, and he's coming here to desecrate the bodies. I will seize him before that.

*Renji stands and approaches Toshiro.*

Stop there, vile Montague! I arrest you. Now obey and come with me, because you must die.

Toshiro: I agree, that's why I came. Gentle youth, don't anger a desperate man. Leave me, I beg you. Go away! Live and later you will say a madman's mercy made you run away.

Renji: I defy your appeal and now I will arrest you right here, felon.

Toshiro: You wish to provoke me. Fine then, I'll get you, boy!

*Toshiro draws his sword and charges Renji. Renji counters and they spar with one another.*

*Renji catches Toshiro's sword and he leans in to speak with Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I'm going to leave my gigai so I can restrain Ichigo for the rest of this play." Renji quietly whispered and Toshiro responded with a nod of his head.

They separated again and Toshiro lunges with his sword to poke Renji in the stomach.*

Renji: Oh, I'm killed! If you are merciful, please open the tomb and lay me with Juliet.

……

"That was the worst death I have ever seen." Iba commented and the other lieutenants nodded their heads.

"That was a pathetic attempt. I am almost ashamed to call him my lieutenant." Captain Kuchiki commented.

/////

"That was the worst death scene I have ever seen." Korodo exclaimed.

"So, you've seen other death scenes?" Ririn asked with a smile on her face.

"What did you expect from the Moocher." Jinta stated as he was watching the fight.

"Did Renji just leap from his gigai?" Ururu noted and the group of Urahara's store watched as Renji ran off stage while his gigai fell to the stage.

……

"Why did Renji leave his gigai?" Isane asked as she looked on very confused.

"Probably to help restrain Ichigo," Shunsui commented as he stroked his chin.

"That makes sense." Izuru stated.

"Why do you say that?" Hisagi asked the blonde.

"Well, Captain Hitsugaya is supposed to die so how could he possibly fight anyone if he's trapped in his gigai pretending to be dead." Izuru pointed out and the other lieutenants grasped his point.

……

*Renji ran off the stage as a soul reaper and started looking for Ichigo, who suddenly disappeared from sight.*

Kagine: I'll go call the guards. *Kagine sweated as he ran off the stage, his line came a little late since he almost forgot it.*

*Toshiro stands over Renji's gigai and speaks his lines.*

Toshiro: I will. Now who are you? You are Mercutio's relative, noble Count Paris! I was told that you were supposed to be married to Juliet, if I remember what my man had said.

*Toshiro picks up Renji's body across his shoulders, surprising everyone in the cast and almost everyone in the audience. He walks over to the edge of the stage where the funeral table is rolled onto stage with Karin lying down on it. Toshiro puts Renji down and stares at Karin.*

Toshiro: O my love! My wife! Death has not taken away your beauty. I can still see some red color in your lips and cheeks, death's pale flag is not yet planted there.

……

"Karin is lying very still." Ukitake observed.

"Yes she is. She's supposed to, isn't she?" Soi Fon noted with some annoyance in her voice.

"I'm glad this is almost over. I'm bored." Yachiru declared as she crawled onto Kenpachi's lap.

"Only Lieutenant Kusajishi could get away with that." Nanao quietly exclaimed then watched the scene.

-

"It's almost over. She's lying so still, I don't think I could do that." Yuzu calmly states as she held a tissue in her hand.

"Yes, I'm so proud of my baby girl." Isshin cried and stroked Masaki's picture in his hand. He was mumbling something about being so proud of Karin.

"Thankfully, I'll be glad when this is all over." Ryuken exclaimed as he continued to watch.

//////

"They have done so well, and they've come a long way." Ririn states and Kisuke agrees.

"That's right, Ririn. But, they still have a long way to go." Kisuke exclaims as he watches.

*

"Tell me this is the last act, I'm getting bored." Hiyori complained and she was instantly hit upside the head by Lisa.

"WHA-" Kensei and Love silenced her with their hands clamped over her mouth as she struggled under their grasp.

……

*Toshiro is standing over Karin and gently strokes her cheek.*

Toshiro: Why are you still so beautiful? Do I really believe that death simply keeps you here to be his mistress in the dark? I still will stay with you, and never leave this palace of dim night again. I will remain right here and set up an everlasting rest.

Eyes, look your last! *Gazes down at her with remorse filling his eyes.*

Arms, take your last embrace!

And lips, seal a timeless bargain with death with a righteous kiss! *Removes the vial and a mod soul from his pocket.*

Come on, bitter escort. Here's to my love!

*Swallows mod soul while acting to drink vial. Captain Hitsugaya emerges from his gigai which looks around. He whispers the lines in the gigai's ear and with a final gaze at Karin runs off stage.*

Toshiro Gigai: *No feeling whatsoever.* O apothecary, you told the truth. Your drugs are quick, so I die with a kiss. *Falls straight back on the floor.*

*Uryu walks on stage and meets Hanataro.*

Uryu: How often tonight have my old feet stumbled over graves! Who's there that hangs out among the dead?

Hanataro: It's me, a friend that knows you well.

Uryu: Tell me Balthasar, what light is over there in the Capulet's tomb?

Hanataro: My master, Romeo is there.

Uryu: How long has he been in there?

Hanataro: A full half hour.

Uryu: Fear comes over me. I'm afraid that some evil, unlucky thing has happened.

Hanataro: While I was sleeping, I dreamed that my master fought and killed another person.

Uryu: Romeo! Whose blood is this that stains the stony entrance of this tomb? *Enters tomb.*

Romeo, you're pale! Who else? What, Paris too, and you're covered in blood? The lady is waking up.

*Karin opens her eyes and sits up on the table.*

Karin: Oh good friar! Where is my lord? I remember where I should be and here I am. Where is my Romeo?

Uryu: I hear something. Lady, come from that nest of death, disease, and unnatural sleep.

***Toshiro was offstage and bumped into Ichigo who glared down at the young boy. The two was in clear view of the scene with Karin and Uryu. They ignored the scene.***

*Uryu stretches his hand to reach for Karin, but she rejects him and he leaves when another footstep is heard.*

Karin: GO, get away from here.

*Hops down from table and kneels at Toshiro's side.*

What's this? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, has been his timeless end. O husband! You drank it all and you didn't leave just a friendly drop to help me join you?

***Toshiro stops arguing with Ichigo and focuses all of his attention on Karin as she recites her lines. She seemed to be taking this too seriously and this worried Toshiro and everyone else in the cast.***

*Karin hears some extras off stage as they appear to come closer.*

Karin: There is some noise. Then I'll be brief. Oh happy dagger! This is your sheath. Rest there, and let me die.

*Karin raises the dagger and moves to stab herself when her arm is caught in a cold and strong grip.

"Toshiro." Karin whispers to him and he looks down at her in shock and is panting for air to calm his nerves.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro hissed in a whisper as he held her arm in the air. The humans in the audience only see Karin with her arm holding the dagger stopped in mid air, but everyone else could see Toshiro holding her arm.

"It's part of the play, you remember." Karin whispered back and he closed his mouth and gulps. He did remember and he was never comfortable with it.

"Toshiro, let go of my arm." Karin whispered as she tried to move her arm. Toshiro still held on tight.

……

"What's going on? Why doesn't he let her go?" Hisagi questions for the group.

"I think I know, and it's about time he figured it out." Shunsui smiled down and kept this little piece of information to himself.

*

"What's he doing?" Love asked as they all stared at Toshiro halting Karin's arm.

"I have no idea." Lisa answered and the vizards continued to ignore Hiyori's struggles under Kensei and Love.

//////

"Why did he stop her?" Jinta asked and Kisuke smiled behind his fan.

"Well, it looks like our little captain has just realized something. Now, I wonder if he understands what it means, he's still very young." Kisuke happily commented and the others stared at him in confusion. Honestly, the way Kisuke never explained his meaning could drive some of them crazy.

-

"Dad, what's going on? Why is Karin's arm not coming down? It's in the play, isn't it?" Yuzu pleaded with her father who continually stared up at the stage as he watched Captain Hitsugaya try to save his daughter.

"She could be having second thoughts." Ryuken explained to the girl as she continued to look on.

……

"Toshiro, let go." Karin quietly demanded and he continued to grip her arm.

***"What's going on with Karin? Her hands frozen in the air." Chizuru commented as she stared at the scene.**

**Ichigo glared at the two and he lost his patience.**

"**YOU LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Ichigo ran out onto the stage before Rukia could stop him.**

"**RENJI!" Rukia called him who was on the other side of the stage.***

*Karin heard Ichigo's angry yell and saw him run right towards Toshiro who still held onto her arm.

"Toshiro, let go of my arm!" Karin demanded in a whisper.

"I can't," Toshiro answered, "I can't let go . . . I won't." Toshiro's eyes grew cold and he glared over at Ichigo. He was ready to take Karin out of danger if Ichigo came too close.

Before Ichigo reached Toshiro, Karin grabbed his haori throwing him over her shoulder and into his gigai. Ichigo flew harmlessly over Karin and right into a waiting Renji. When Toshiro was slammed into his gigai, Karin leaned over him and kissed him long and deep. She broke the kiss and fell across his chest so she could whisper in his ear.

"That's my goodbye." Karin whispered and she closed her eyes. Toshiro swallowed hard and closed his eyes as the play came to a close.*

*Several extras came on the stage and saw the many "bodies" strewn across the stage. The Chief watch directed several of the extras to go find who was responsible. Some extras were sent to fetch the Capulets and the Montagues and some were sent to fetch the prince.*

*Shinji H., Orihime, Uryu, Hanataro, Yumichika, and some of the extras walk on stage.*

Yumichika: What unlucky event is up so early that calls me from my morning's beauty rest?

Shinji H.: What happened? Why do so many scream so loudly in the streets?

Orihime: The people in the street cry "Romeo," some "Juliet," and some "Paris," and they all run toward our tomb.

Yumichika: What noise startles our ears.

Chief Watch (extra): Here lies Count Paris slain, And Romeo dead, and Juliet now warm and newly killed.

Yumichika: Search, seek, and know how this foul murder happened.

Chief Watch: Here is a friar, and dead Romeo's man. They both had instruments that are fit to open a tomb.

Shinji H.: Oh wife, look how our daughter bleeds! This dagger was taken from the sheath of Montague, see how it's empty on his back but now lays in my daughter's bosom!

Orihime: Oh my, this sight of death warns my old age of a tomb.

*Reichi and some more extras enter onstage.*

Yumichika: Come, Montague, because you are up early to see your son and heir be taken down even earlier.

Reichi: For pity's sake, my lord, my wife died tonight from the grief of my son's exile. What more sorrows conspire against my old age?

Yumichika: Look and see.

Reichi: You stupid boy! What kind of manners is it to die before your father?

Yumichika: Seal up this murder scene until we can answer all these questions and know all the details. In the meantime, do nothing and let the investigation continue patiently. Bring forth the suspects.

*Uryu steps forward and addresses Yumichika.*

Uryu: I am the most suspected since the time and place cast suspicion on me as guilty of this sad murder; so here I stand both to accuse and free myself, condemned and myself excused.

Yumichika: Then tell what you know about all of this.

*Uryu began explaining the story.

'_Uryu, please don't talk so fast.'_ Toshiro thought to himself as he lay on the stage floor with Karin.

'_I don't want this to end so soon.'_ Toshiro admitted to himself, finally.

'_So, you finally admit it?'_ Hyourinmaru questioned.

'_Yes, Hyourinmaru, I admit it. I enjoy her company and she's become a good friend.'_ Toshiro told himself what he was trying to run from.

'_If she's such a good friend, then why did you hurt her so deeply? And in turn hurt yourself?'_ Hyourinmaru asked again refusing to let the matter drop.

'_I won't put her in danger anymore than she already is. Aizen and the arrancar could be watching and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Karin.'_ Toshior explained and resisted the urge to hold her hand.

'_So, you will make yourself suffer to keep her safe?'_ The dragon reasoned.

'_Yes, if that's what it takes.'_ Toshiro agreed and inwardly gulped. He knew this whole ordeal would be like going through hell.

'_Does she want to be safe if her safety requires you to leave?'_ Hyourinmaru reasoned, in hopes of changing his Master's mind.

'_She should want to be safe above everything else.'_ Toshiro explained and he could see his dragon cock his head in thought.

'_But, does she?'_ Hyourinmaru's final question echoed in Toshiro's mind as Uryu finished his lines of explanation.*

Yumichika: We still know you are a holy man. Where's Romeo's man? What can he say about this?

Hanataro: I brought news of Juliet's death to my master and then we came from Mantua by horse to this tomb. He asked me to give this letter to his father and threatened me with death if I didn't leave while he went into the tomb.

Yumichika: Give me the letter. I will read it. Where is the Count's page who called the guards? Servant, what was your master doing in this place?

Kagine: He came to scatter flowers on his lady's grave, and asked me to stand off on the side so I did. Then, someone came by and eventually my master drew his sword on him, and then I ran away to call the guards.

*Yumichika reading the letter given to him.*

Yumichika: This letter confirms the Friar's words. Their course of love, the tidings of her death, and here he writes that he bought a poison vial from a poor apothecary and then he came to this tomb to die and lie with Juliet.

*Looking from letter to stare at the cast.*

Where are these enemies? Capulet, Montague. Do you see what a cruel disaster is caused by your hate, that heaven finds a way to kill your joys with love! And I have lost a number of relatives for disregarding your feud. We all are punished.

Shinji H.: Oh brother Montague give me your hand. This is my daughter's dowry I can't give you anything more.

Reichi: But I can give you more. I will erect a statue of Juliet in pure gold; so while Verona is known by that name, there will be no other figure so valuable as that of true and faithful Juliet.

Shinji H.: Romeo's shall be as rich, lying by his lady's side. They became poor sacrifices of our hatred!

Yumichika: This morning brings a gloomy peace with it.

The sun will not show his head for sorrow.

Go away from here to have more talk of these sad things.

Some shall be pardoned, and some punished.

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

*The curtains close and all the cast breathe a sigh of relief that the play is finally over. Kon in Ichigo's body walks over to where Karin and Toshiro are still laying on the stage and picks Karin up by the waist and sadly glances down to Toshiro as he sits up.

"It's finally over." Toshiro mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad, if we didn't have all those interruptions." Tatsuki exclaimed and went to rail on "Ichigo" as he sat Karin down in a seat.

"ICHIGO! WHY DID YOU MAKE SO MANY DISTURBANCES?!" Tatsuki yelled but her cries were soon silenced.

"What's that noise?" Orihime asked as she heard a loud and deep sound resonating from the audience.

"It sounds like clapping." Chizuru commented as she cupped her hand to her ear.

"When it's that many people it's not called clapping, it's applause!!" Tatsuki cheered as the Principal ran behind stage.

"That had to be one of the best performances I have ever seen in my experience as a teacher!" The principal cheered as the cast started blushing and talking amongst themselves.

"You can't forget the curtain call!" The principal yelled as the curtains were pulled up and the entire cast walked on stage and took a bow. Some of the cast took several bows.

**Omake**

***Principal walks up to Tasuki who is still beaming from the success of the play.***

**Principal: Tatsuki, I'm so proud of you. I don't think anyone could have possibly directed a better rendition of Romeo and Juliet.**

**Tatsuki: Thank you, Principal. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**Principal: Enjoyed it? Why I loved it: the passion, the anger, it almost felt like the cast were actually going through these many emotions.**

**Tatsuki: Thank you, I know. **

**Principal: But, there are a few things I need to talk to you about in a serious manner.**

**Tatsuki: Yes, Principal, what is it?**

***Principal pulls out a clipboard with some notes with the word "Damages" written across the top.***

**Principal: It has been brought to my attention that there were several damages incurred on the stage and the theater during this production. Why? I have no idea. But, these damages will have to be paid to be repaired.**

**Tatsuki: Yes, I understand. What damages are there?**

**Principal: Let's see here. There's a crack on the center of the stage that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The curtains on both sides of the stage are falling apart, one side looks like it's been slashed with a machete and the other side looks like the curtains were shattered with some ice residue. Then there's the large crack in the back wall, I have no idea where that came from.**

***As Principal lists the many damages, Tatsuki sweats and he finally finishes the list.***

**Tatsuki: Is that all?**

**Principal: *Final look over paper gives a quick nod.* Yes, that's all.**

**Tatsuki: How is this going to be paid for?**

**Principal: Regretfully, we will have to take the cost of the repairs from the proceeds for this play. That will reduce the amount that gets to stay in the drama club funds to just under a hundred dollars.**

***Tatsuki jaw drops and she stares at Principal in disbelief.***

**Tatsuki: WHAT? But, we sold every seat in the audience we should have earned thousands of dollars.**

**Principal: That's true this is why the cost for repairs is coming from the ticket sales, which, sadly, pretty much takes away all the money that was earned by this play. If you want to earn all that money back, all you have to do is put on another production with the same cast in a few months. *Principal looks hopeful and Tatsuki perks up. She turns to the soul reapers and the entire cast for Romeo and Juliet.***

**Tatsuki: Well guys, I got good news and bad news.**

**Ichigo: What's the good news?**

**Tatsuki: We earned thousands of dollars from this production. The bad news is most of that money is going to repairing the theater that somehow became severely damaged during this play.**

***Cast stares and collapses in anime drop.***

**Tatsuki: So, what do you say about redoing a different play in a few months? *All of cast recover and nod their heads in agreement with one another.**

**Everyone: NO!!!!!! **

***Tatsuki blinks and sighs in defeat.***

**Tatsuki: At least, I tried.**

**

* * *

  
A/N: That's the end of the play. I have one more chapter intended that is focused on the reactions of the audience members and that wraps up this whole story.**

**Please review. And I want to thank all of my reviewers who sent their sweet reviews in and made this story even more enjoyable to write.  
**


End file.
